Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos is Freedom
by SegaDreamChaser
Summary: Eggman has successfully snatched away the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's nose and ran away with it. While battling, Eggman accidentally used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to a new world. Finding secrets about the world, Eggman starts planning his evil schemes. Meanwhile, Sonic and friends must find the Chaos Emeralds with the help of Lilac and her friends.
1. Intro

_Hey everyone! I'm new to this site! I'll introduce myself in the next chapter, but right now, let's get started on this crossover!_

* * *

 _ **Introduction** _

During a relaxing luminous night in Mobius, the stars and moon are shining brightly in the sky. It was a peaceful night for everyone, except for three people riding an airplane. The plane is no other than the X-Tornado with Tails piloting it, Sonic sitting on the wing, and Knuckles sitting behind Tails. They are pursing down the Egg Carrier in the middle of the night.

Knuckles: So tell me again... how in the heck did you let Eggman take all the Chaos Emeralds?

Knuckles asks with somewhat utter shock and disappointment.

Sonic: He used Metal Sonic as a distraction for the third time knucklehead.

Sonic replies a bit annoyed that Knuckles asked him the same question three times. Knuckles scoffs at his statement.

Knuckles: And you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive?

Sonic turns and looks at him.

Sonic: Hey! At least I'm a lot faster than that tiny organ you have in the top of your head that we call a brain... Oh wait... you don't have one at all.

Knuckles growls at him.

Sonic: How many times have you got tricked by Eggman? Three? That's more times than me rejecting Amy to marry her.

Knuckles: Hey watch it hedgehog!

Knuckles gets up out his seat ready to attack him.

Sonic starts laughing.

Tails: Hey guys! Less bickering, more concentrating on getting the Chaos Emeralds back!

He calls out. Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman is looking through his monitor with Metal Sonic standing by him.

Eggman:Those bafoons! Why cant they ever leave me alone?!

He yells out.

Eggman: No matter! I can shoot them down by using the Chaos Emerald's power.

He looks at the Chaos Emeralds that are sealed inside a box in separate slots. He pulls out a switch and presses the button. Outside, the Egg Carrier starts transforming. While Knuckles and Sonic are still bickering, Tails notices that the ship is transforming.

Tails: GUYS!

Sonic looks at Tails, then at the ship.

Knuckles: He's making the Egg Carrier transform!

Soon, a bunch of jet fighters flies out of the Carrier and starts shooting at them. Tails starts moving the Tornado side to side trying not to get shot down. He soon does a barrel roll as one of the fighter jets shoots a missile at them.

Tails: Sonic! Get rid of those fighter jets!

Sonic slams his fist into his hand getting pumped up.

Sonic:I'm getting excited!

He jumps in the air and uses his homing attack. They do not realize that Eggman is distracting them so he has enough time for his canon from the Chaos Emerald.

Eggman:Yes... keep on fighting, Sonic.

He chuckles. A jet fires a missile at Sonic. Sonic hops on the jet and rides on top of it. He steers towards the egg carrier, but jumps off of it and lands on a fighter jet. The missile hits the egg carrier which caused the whole ship to shake.

Eggman: W- what?...

Sonic has sat down on the jet and steers it to the carrier. The other jets tries to shoot him down, but instead they're shooting up the ship.

Eggman: NO! STOP SHOOTING THE SHIP!

He cries out. Sonic then crashes the plane where Eggman and Metal Sonic are at.

Sonic: Hey Eggman!

Sonic lands in front of them with his thumbs up.

Eggman: You blasted hedgehog! Why are you always getting in my way?!

Sonic: And why can't you think in your big head of yours, that you can't get what you want? The last time I checked, your IQ is 300. Why don't you start using it for once?

Eggman: Oh shut it you blue rodent! Metal Sonic, end his life!

Metal nods his head, then dashes towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic: Oh, round two I supposed...

Sonic smirks, then jumps over him.

Sonic: Too slow!

he lands on Eggman's head. Metal Sonic turns around and sees that Sonic is smacking his butt, teasing him.

Eggman: Get off me you- WHOA!

He ducks from Metal Sonic's attack. Sonic had jumped off of him on time and now is standing near the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: Right here you bucket of bolts!

Metal Sonic looks and sees Sonic teasing him. The metal hedgehog dashes to Sonic once again. He throws in a punch, but misses. Metal has accidentally punched through the machine where the Chaos Emeralds are at. Everything soon starts malfunctioning. Eggman's eyes widens.

Eggman: You idiot! What did you do?!

The Chaos Emeralds starts glowing. Outside, Tails is still dodging the missiles as Knuckles is holding on for his life. They soon see the Egg Carrier get engulfed into a luminous light.

Tails: What's going on?!

Knuckles: Eggman must've used Chaos Control!

They soon got engulfed in the light as well.

* * *

 _That's it for this Introduction. I'll explain everything next chapter! See you then!_


	2. The Mysterious Location

_Hi again everyone. Sorry that I didn't properly greet myself. My name is Darkspine, or just call me Darkphoenix. The only reason why I didn't introduce myself is because, my internet explorer decided to act up and close all of my window. When I opened it back up, I thought I was saved, but the page automatically refreshed and erased everything. My introduction of the story was longer than that, but because of my story getting erased, I decided to make it short. Now that I got that out the way, I am new to this website. I used to hang around Quotev, but it got mad boring there, so I waited for a long time to get a laptop and finally type my stories here. I have made this crossover story in Qoutev, but I really didn't like the idea, so I deleted it. So now, I decided to do this story here and hopefully, you'll enjoy my first crossover on here. Before I get started, I'm going to do a trivia, like the ones you see on Wikipedia at the end of my story. Enough talk! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Minutes later after everyone got engulfed in the bright light, Sonic opens his eyes and looks around the area he's been teleported at. All he sees is dusty rocks all over the place. It's still night time as the moon shines brightly in the luminous night.

Sonic: Where am I?

He asks himself.

Sonic: Chaos Control automatically activated when Metal Sonic punched through that machine. So I got to be somewhere in Mobius... I hope at least.

Sonic looks around for his friends and Eggman, but doesn't see them in sight.

Sonic: I hope Tails and Knuckles are okay.

He dashes away to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile at a tree house that is well hidden away from people. Three females are living inside it. One female is a green and black wild-cat, one is a cream colored dog, and the last female is a lilac water dragon. They are all sleeping in the same room, but the water dragon is sleeping in her bed, the cat is sleeping on the floor in a box, and the dog is sleeping inside a drawer. While sleeping, a very loud bang is heard outside causing the water dragon to wake up half asleep.

" Girls, keep it down out there..."

She tells them in a tired voice, then goes back to sleep. She then hears another bang, this time causing an earthquake. Everyone finally awakens.

"An avaliceuake!"

The female dog cries out.

The earthquake finally stops in a matter of seconds.

" I don't think that was an avalicequake, Milla."

The water dragon informs.

" We should go check what caused that avalicequake."

The wild-cat sighs.

" Oh no... not this again Lilac. Maybe we should stick our nose where it shouldn't be? Remember what happened two years ago right?"

Lilac: Oh come Carol, you're worrying too much. Now come on and lets see what caused it.

Lilac gets up as Carol roll her eyes, annoyed. Milla happily hops out the drawer and follows. Minutes later, the girls are outside in the woods looking for what had caused an earthquake. The girls has changed drastically from two years ago. They have grown an inch, Lilac is wearing new clothes. It's a white gi with a red tie wrapped around her body and a yellow string wrapped on top of the red tie. Her body is a bit lighter now, making her into a more beautiful water dragon. Milla and carol didn't change a bit, except that they grew an inch as well. While walking, Carol sighs. She sighs again, this time louder. Lilac looks at her with sweat bead rolling down her forehead. Carol inhales deeply, then exhales a bit louder.

Lilac: Would you stop that!

Lilac yells.

Carol: Sorry, I'm just tired.

Lilac scoffs.

Lilac: You're always tired.

Carol: Yeah, but it's worth the time.

She gives her a cheesy smile. They later see the Egg Carrier in the middle of the woods. A bunch of trees are knocked down from the impact.

Carol: Okay, we've found what caused it. Now lets go...

Carol says as she's ready to walk back.

Lilac: H- hold on Carol, someone might've gotten hurt.

She looks sadly at the ship.

Milla: I think we should check if they're okay.

Carol looks at Milla with shock.

Milla: Not you too Milla. It could be aliens in that ship, o- or...

Carol face palmed.

Carol: Okay pal, whatever you say.

Lilac smirks.

Lilac: Awesome! Now lets go!

They all jumped in the big hole that Sonic made when he crashed through with the fire jet. The girls looks around the egg carrier. They were awestruck by how big the flying ship is.

Carol: Whoooa! This alien ship is huge!

Milly: Y- you think Lord Brevon came back?

Milly asks as she's chrouching down frighten that Brevon might have come back for his revenge. Lilac walks over to her best friend and rubs her back comfortably.

Lilac: Don't worry Milla. If he is back, we will make sure that he's stopped once and for all.

Lilac smiles a little.

Carol: Hey guys, look.

Carol calls out.

Lilac: What is it Carol?

Lilac looks at what Carol is pointing at. She's pointing at Metal Sonic who has been critically damaged from the crash. Milla walks up to it and gently touches.

Lilac: H-hold on Milla.

Lilac puts her hand up.

Lilac: We don't know what that thing is.

Carol: The real question is... Where did this flagship come from?

Both girls looks at her wondering the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, there's another crash not far from the Egg Carrier crash. It's the X-Tornado and a bunch of jets crashed around it. Tails is standing near the destroyed plane, sad that it;s totaled. Before it crash landed, he jumped out and flew on land safely. One of the fire jets shot one of the wings off. Tails sighs then looks around.

Tails: Where am I?

He asks himself.

Tails: Sonic? Knuckles?

Tails calls out for his two best friends. He starts walking in the forest.

Tails: I hope they're okay.

He says to himself. Meanwhile with Knuckles, he's standing over a cliff in Dragon Valley with his arms crossed looking around.

Knuckles: That bastard did it again...

He says to himself.

Knuckles: How does he get us into this situation?

He looks down.

Knuckles: He's probably looking for the Chaos Emeralds now. I got to find them before he does.

The red echidna jumps off and glides in the air. While flying in the air, he sees Sonic below him running.

Knuckles: Sonic!

While running, he hears his name called. He looks up and sees Knuckles gliding towards him.

Sonic: Knuckles!

Sonic slides his feet across the ground making a hard stop. Knuckles lands in front of the blue blur.

Sonic: There you are bud.

Knuckles nods.

Knuckles: Do you know where we're at?

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: I was going to ask you the same.

Knuckles: I know this... We're not in Mobius.

Sonic crosses his arms concerned.

Knuckles: I don't feel the Master Emerald at all.

Sonic: Really? About time you're using that brain of yours.

Sonic jokingly says as Knuckles rolls his eyes not amused.

Knuckles: Will there be a time when everything isn't a joke?

Sonic shrugs smirking.

Sonic: Maybe.

Knuckles rubs his face.

Sonic: Anyway, since I surprisingly found you first, we have to find Tails.

Knuckles nods in agreement.

Knuckles: Lead the way.

Sonic starts running as Knuckles follows.

* * *

In the city, Shang Tu, the buildings in the city resembles Greece with some element of Egypt and Germany which makes it a beautiful place. Some people from the city awakens from the crash and earthquake. Above the city is the Royal Palace where the Royal Magister lives in. The Royal Magister, the one that likes to keep his face hidden from everyone is standing.

" Royal Magister!"

He turns and sees one of his royal guard running. The guard kneels in front of him when he got close. This royal guard is one of the many that Magister highly respects due to him being one of the most experienced soldier.

Magister: What is it General Gong?

The panda looks up at him.

Gong: We are still searching for whatever have caused the avalicequake. While searching, we ran upon this.

He reaches into his pocket and shows Magister a red Chaos Emerald.

Gong: Maybe this is what have caused the quake.

Magister: Hm... Interesting... put it in the shrine... I have a feeling that thing is important.

The panda kneels once again, obeying his order.

Gong: Yes Magister.

Gong heads towards the shrine.

* * *

 **Sonic: Hey! What up, it's Sonic! Boy, it took almost all night searching for Tails, but what's this? Tails has discovered a lot more about this planet that sounds very interesting and in order to head back home, we have to find all the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, it looks like we're going to have a lot of fun fighting back what we want. Who are these people and why are they slowing us down? Find out next time in Sonic and the Power of the Crystal Stone.**


	3. Battle for the Chaos Emerald

_Hi again everyone. I hope you're enjoying my crossover. I hope that I don't mess this story up xD. Enjoy Chapter_

* * *

 ** _Sonic: Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Man, Eggman has done it this time. It seems like we have teleported somewhere other than Mobius. Everyone including the Chaos Emerald has separated, but luckily I found Knuckles. Now all we need is to find Tails and figure out where we are._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter2_**

Minutes earlier when the Egg Carrier crashed, Eggman had fell unconscious during the crash. When he woke up, he looked around and saw that his Carrier crashed.

Eggman: No! M- my Egg Carrier!

He cried out. He then turned and saw that Metal Sonic is heavily damaged.

Eggman: Stupid piece of junk.

He says, but then notices that the Chaos Emeralds are gone.

Eggman: Curses! Now the Emeralds are gone. Now I have to find them before Sonic finds them first but... Where am I?

He walks towards the big hole and jumps out. He soon starts walking in the forest wanting to know where he's located at.

* * *

Few hours later with Sonic and Knuckles now, they were searching for Tails for hours now. Sonic wanted to go ahead of Knuckles and see if he could find Tails himself, but he doesn't want to lose Knuckles once again. They soon stopped and rest for a bit in the forest.

Knuckles: We've been searching all night. We need some rest.

He informs Sonic, exhausted from all the running. Sonic is leaning up against a tree looking up at the sky that's ready to be morning.

Sonic: Yeah, He could be anywhere from this point on.

Knuckles falls backwards on the ground and sighs.

Knuckles: So what now?

Sonic looks at him.

Sonic: You should rest a little.

He informs.

Sonic: Tails probably knows where-

"Sonic! Knuckles!"

Sonic raises his brow and looks at the direction on whoever is calling his name. Knuckles sits up as well and looks. Tails flies towards them and lands.

Sonic: There you are Tails!

He feels relieved that his best buddy is okay.

Knuckles: Great to see that you're okay.

Tails nods happily.

Tails: I can say-

Knuckles: Now can you please tell us where we're at?

Knuckles asks interrupting his sentence. Tails shrugs not knowing as well.

Tails: Sorry, I wish I knew too.

Knuckles falls back on the ground once again.

Knuckles: We need to find the Chaos Emeralds quick.

Sonic looks at Knuckles.

Sonic: What's the rush for Knuckles? Finally going out on a date with Rouge?

Knuckles blushes, then sits up angrily.

Knuckles: No! I do have a Master Emerald to watch over.

Sonic scoffs.

Sonic: Anyway, lets rest up so we can find more information about this place.

Tails: Good idea.

Tails lies down and curls into a ball.

* * *

The next morning with the heroines, they are in the treehouse. They decided to go back and sleep after they have discovered what made the noise. Lilac and Milla is up and ready to search through the entire Egg Carrier. Lilac goes into her room and sees Carol still asleep. She walks over and shakes her a little.

Lilac: Hey Carol, wake up. We're going back to the airship to look around.

Carol wakes up and rubs her eyes.

Carol: W- what?

Despite sleeping most of the night, she's still exhausted.

Lilac: We're going back to the airship.

Carol gets up and stretches.

Carol: Airship?

Sweat bead rolls on Lilac's temple.

Lilac: The airship from last night. Remember?

Carol: Oh yeah...

Meanwhile, Milla is sniffing around outside. Whilst sniffing, she spots something glowing ahead of her. She gulps, then walks towards it. The object is glowing brightly behind a tree. Once she got closer, her eyes glitters a little. It's a yellow Chaos Emerald. She walks up to it and sniffs it a little, then pokes it with her nose. She finally picks it up and scans it.

Milla: What a beautiful glowing object...

Lilac: Milla! Come on!

Lilac calls out.

Milla: Oh...

She puts the Emerald in her pocket and runs towards her direction. Later, they are in the bottom deck looking around the area.

Carol: Wooow! This place is so cool!

Carol says utterly amazed that the egg carrier is that big.

Lilac: Yeah...

She looks around, then spots a floating television near a door. She walks over to it and scans it a little. She was about to touch it until it automatically turns on. It says a message on the screen that reads, 'HOT SHELTER IS RESTRICTED'. Lilac tilts her head a bit puzzled at the name.

Lilac: Hot shelter?

Milla is sniffing around trying to find something interesting, but couldn't. Carol tried to go in most off the doors, but all of them are locked. Carol sighs already losing interest.

Carol: I'm bored. I guess I'm just interested how someone can build a ship this big.

Lilac nods in agreement.

Lilac: I wonder who built this. Maybe that person can build us a bigger treehouse.

Lilac chuckles.

Lilac: Like a mansion or something.

A light bulb suddenly lights up above Carol's head.

Carol: Lets go find the owner.

Lilac shakes her head.

Lilac: I have to pass on that. We don't know if the owner is a nice person.

Carol: Have it your way, I'm looking for the owner.

Carol jumps in the air as Lilac sighs. Later, they hop out of the carrier and lands on the ground.

Carol: Alright, no more standing around. Lets go find the owner.

Lilac: And yet, you didn't want to get up and help us look what caused the avalicequake last night.

Lilac says to herself about her best friend.

Milla: H- hey... maybe if we find the owner, we can give him this for our gratefulness.

Milla shows them the yellow Chaos Emerald. The Emerald glows in the girl's faces.

Lilac: Whoa, an emerald. Where did you find this, Milla?

Carol takes it and looks at it.

Milla: I found it laying alone behind a tree.

Carol starts cheesing.

Carol: hm... I might change my mind about the treehouse. Do you know how rich we'll be when we turn this in at the Jewelry Shop?

Her eyes sparkles with glitters. Lilac rubs the back of her head.

Milla: B- but... I want a bigger treehouse... I'm starting to get very uncomfortable in Lilac's drawer.

Milla puts her hands together and starts twirling her thumbs around.

Milla: Being cramped gives me the-

"HEY!"

Someone calls out to them. The girls looks in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Five minutes earlier while the girls are investigating the airship, Sonic team is walking around the forest once again. They only had five hours of sleep; Knuckles is still tired. He has bags under his eyes which is not normal for the poor echidna since he's always fully rested. Sonic of course isn't that much tired since he's used to not getting any sleep at all. Same thing for Tails, but he's more worried about the location they got sent to.

Tails: There's no way for me to research about this place. Maybe we can find a town or city around here.

Sonic has his hands behind him with his eyes closed.

Sonic: If we do, maybe I can find myself a restaurant that sells chili dogs.

Knuckles groans.

Knuckles: What is your obsession with chili dogs? Maybe you should buy a ring for one and marry it.

Tails chuckles a little.

Tails: Take it on a honeymoon. Amy will sure get jealous.

Sonic rubs his nose, smirking.

Sonic: I'll tell you this much, it's a better ship.

Knuckles shakes his head.

Knuckles: Speaking of ship... Where is your plane Tails?

Tails sighs.

Tails: One of the fighter jets shot my wing and made it crash. I wish there was like a workshop or something around here.

Sonic: Don't worry, we'll get back home in-

Knuckles: Sonic! Tails!

Both of them stops walking and looks at him.

Sonic: What's up Knuckles?

Wondering why he called them. He noticed that he's looking at something that caught his attention.

Knuckles: Is that what I think that is?

Sonic and Tails looks in the direction he was looking in. They see Carol holding a yellow Chaos Emerald.

Tails: It's a Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles grasps his fists, then starts heading towards her. Tails sticks his hand out as he quickly follows.

Tails: Knuckles! Don't cause any trouble!

He yells out. Sonic follows as well.

Knuckles: HEY!

Knuckles screams out getting the girls attention. The girls looks at them.

Knuckles: Give me that Emerald.

Carol puts it behind her back. Milla runs behind her and hides.

Carol: Sorry dude. Finders keepers.

Knuckles growls. Lilac gets in front of her best friend defending her.

Lilac: Sorry, we found this emerald first...

Sweat bead rolls on her temple whilst looking back at Milla.

Lilac: Well my friend did.

Tails pulls Knuckles behind him with his tail making him scream a little.

Tails: Sorry about that, he's just as simple as he wants to be.

He chuckles a little nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

Tails: But we're not here to fight or anything. That emerald you have in your hand is not a ordinary emerald.

Lilac tilts her head in confusion.

Lilac: What do you mean?

Carol: It's probably a trick Lilac. It's just a normal rock that is ready to be spent.

Knuckles slams his fist into his hand.

Knuckles: The only thing that's going to be sent is my face through your face.

Knuckles threatens them as he walks towards, but Tails stops him.

Tails: Knuckles... remember the last time you got beaten by a girl? It didn't end well.

Carol starts laughing,

Carol: You're really desperate in taking the Emerald?

Carol takes her hand out wanting to show him the emerald, but she doesn't notice that it's gone out her hand. She has her eyes closed smiling. Milla gently taps on her shoulder.

Milla: It's gone.

Carol: Huh?

She looks at her empty hand. They soon hear someone clearing their throat. They all look and see that Sonic is holding the Chaos Emerald smirking. The girls looks at him in awe because, they didn't realize that he had taken the Emerald.

Lilac: H-hey! Give me the Emerald!

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: Sorry, but we need this. Now if you'll- WHOA!

Carol pounces at Sonic with her claws unsheathed. Sonic quickly dodges her attack. Knuckles snatches away from Tails, then jumps towards Carol.

Knuckles: Get ready to be pounded cat!

Lilac comes out of nowhere and kicks Knuckles in his face. Knuckles flies back a little and lands on is stomach.

Lilac: No one is touching my friend!

Lilac gets in her defensive stance, ready for Knuckles next attack.

Lilac: I dare you to attack her again!

Knuckles grunts a little. Tails walks up to him and bends over.

Tails: I told you.

Knuckles: Oh shut up Tails.

Sonic walks towards the girls slowly.

Sonic: As much as you want this emerald because I see that your five seconds off of ripping our heads off.

Lilac's gaze hardens as she blazes into his eyes.

Lilac: It's not that, it's the fact that your annoying friend threatened and tried to hurt my friend.

Sonic rubs the back of his head. Milla and Tails are standing next to each other watching their friends bickering.

Sonic: Yeah, he's annoying alright.

Sonic pouts.

Sonic: Okay, let me explain why we need this emerald.

The emerald in his hand suddenly gets nabbed by Metal Sonic.

Sonic: What the?!

Tails points at the dismantle robot that still has wires sticking out of his body. Sparks are seen crackling around his body.

Tails: It's Metal Sonic!

Tails yells out. Carol's eyes widens in shock.

Carol: That's the robot we saw in that airship!

Metal Sonic starts fleeing away as fast as possible.

Sonic: He's getting away! We can't let him get away with the Chaos Emerald!

Lilac's face expression changes to a surprised look.

Lilac: Chaos Emer-

Sonic dashing off stops her in mid sentence.

Lilac: Hey wait up!

Lilac yells out dashing off. While Metal Sonic is flying away as fast as possible, Sonic is on his tail trying to catch up. He's dodging most of the trees that are standing in his way which is making him slow down a bit.

Sonic: Damn it!

"Need some help?!"

Sonic looks at his side and sees that Lilac has caught up with him which deeply surprises him. He has yet to meet someone that can catch up with him with ease for the exception of Shadow. Sonic smirks and sticks his thumbs up.

Sonic: Yeah! Lets go!

Sonic increases his speed as Lilac does the same. Metal Sonic looks back at them noticing that they're catching up. As he was flying, Lilac jumps in the air and does a 360 spin.

Lilac: Cyclone!

She knocks him back on the ground and makes him drop the Chaos Emerald. When the Emerald hit the ground, it rolls on the ground, and hits a tree stump. Metal Sonic bounced on the ground a couple times, then crashes into a tree. He slowly gets up and sees Sonic coming towards him with his spin dash. Metal Sonic quickly hops out the way causing Sonic to hit the tree instead. Metal sees the Emerald near a tree stump. He runs towards it, but instead he gets kicked in the face by Lilac. Pieces of him flies everywhere in the air. As he stumbles back, Sonic's fist lands on his face causing more pieces to fall out of him. He stumbles back again, but soon stands there making an opening for the two. Sonic and Lilac dash towards him at the same time.

Sonic: Lets finish this!

Sonic excitingly yells out.

Lilac: Lets do this!

Both characters smashed the robot's head, by colliding their fists onto each other. Metal Sonic's body falls limp on the ground, ending the fight. Sonic and Lilac sighs in relief. Sonic walks up to the glowing emerald and picks it up.

Lilac: That emerald you're holding is no ordinary emerald like you said?

Sonic looks at her standing in front of him curious.

Sonic: Not at all. This Emerald is called a Chaos Emerald, these emeralds are ancient relics with powerful abilities. They were around before we existed. There are seven in total.

Lilac's interest made her stare at it for a bit.

Lilac: It sure is pretty.

"Lilac!"

Lilac looks in the direction where she heard her name being called. The rest of their friends finally catches up to them.

Milla: Are you okay?! Are you hurt?

Milla asks worried about her friend. Lilac smirks and rubs her head.

Lilac: Don't worry Milla, I'm a tough dragon.

Sonic: Thought you were a dragon... a water dragon to be exact.

The heroines looks at the three heroes standing there looking at them.

Sonic: I don't think that we properly introduced ourselves.

Lilac rubs the back of her head knowing that's true

Lilac: I guess you're right... My name is Lilac.

Carol has her arms crossed against her chest looking away. She sighs.

Carol: My name is Carol, I'm a wild-cat.

Knuckles scoffs.

Knuckles: You're wild alright.

He mumbles to himself. Tails suddenly punches his arms, vexed that he might cause another conflict.

Tails: Stop it knuckles.

Knuckles rubs his arms a little.

Knuckles: Alright, alright...

Sonic shakes hi head.

Sonic: Anyway, what about you?

She points at Milla smirking.

Milla: My name is Milla... um... can I touch your tails?

Milla looks at Tails, asking him an awkward question. Tails looks at her perplexed by her question. Sweat bead rolls on everyone's temple.

Tails: Uh...

Milla: Oh... sorry.

Milla looks away embarrassed.

Tails: It's fine... just didn't think someone is really interested in my tails.

Carol: I gotta say, that's pretty sick to see a fox have two tails.

Tails chuckles as Sonic wraps his arm around him.

Sonic: The reason why he's called Tails. He's a very useful and friendly little guy.

Sonic gives him a playful noogie, making him chuckle. Lilac chuckles at their playfulness.

Lilac: That's cute.

Knuckles looks away with his arms crossed.

Sonic: And the one that don't chuckle, Knuckles the brainless Echidna.

Carol: He's brainless alright.

She starts laughing.

Knuckles: She gets to say something to me, but I can't say anything back to her to her?

Lilac puts her hand on her hip, smirking.

Lilac: That's what you get for messing with us girls.

Knuckles growls.

Knuckles: Girls...

He says under his breath. Sonic tosses the emerald in the air.

Sonic: And last but not least.

He starts doing weird poses that's an easter egg of something, as music plays in the background.

Sonic: I'm one of the coolest in the group! The fastest in the group! And the best of them all! Call me...

He catches the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!

Everyone gives him an awkward look.

Tails: Sonic... what was that?

Sonic shrugs.

Sonic: Something that just came up in mind... but did you like it?

Lilac: No.

Tails: Nope.

Knuckles: You already know my answer.

Carol: I'm going to lie... It was cool

Sonic smirks

Sonic: At least one person likes it.

Carol starts laughing as Sonic gives her a puzzled look.

Carol: You missed what I said. I said that I was going to lie... so I lied that your pose was good. Sorry dude, it sucked.

Sonic groans.

Sonic: Fine... be that way then...

He sassily points his nose upwards with his eyes closed and his arms crossed against his chest.

Lilac: Hey... you said that your name was Sonic right? Why is his name Metal Sonic?

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: It's a long story...

Lilac: Oh yeah? Why don't you come to our treehouse and tell us.

Carol: What? Again?!

Carol raises her hands in the air, not satisfy of her choice.

Lilac: It's not like anyone else knows about our hideout.

Sonic smirks.

Sonic: Sure, as long as you don't throw any tea parties.

He playfully tells them.

Carol: Nah dude, those are lame...

Tails: Well... that's true.

Sonic: Alright, enough chit chat, lets go to their hideout.

Lilac nods.

Lilac: I'll lead the way.

Sonic sticks his thumbs up, smirking. Meanwhile with Eggman, he's standing in front of a familiar place. A place... Shang Mu.

* * *

 **Lilac: Hey it's me, Lilac. It looks like we have met new friends that came from another world that's different than ours. That's really interesting. Meanwhile, Sonic and his two friends told us more information about the Chaos Emeralds which seems unbelievable, but believable at the same time. *chuckles* Sorry Carol, no matter how angry you get, we're going to help our good friends get home by finding the Chaos Emeralds. Next on Sonic The Hedgehog: Chaos is Freedom, "THE NEW CROSSOVER ADVENTURE BEGINS" don't miss out!**

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	4. The New Crossover Begins

_Hey everyone, I hoe you enjoyed chapter "3" xD. I meant to put Chapter 2, but NOW this is chapter 3. I kind of didn't like the last chapter because how slow it was. I like to take my time and not rush through the stories. This time, the story is going to move a bit faster. By the way, there are going to be easter eggs hidden throughout the story. I'm going to reveal all of the easter eggs after I finish up the story. See you at the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Lilac: Hi I'm Sash Lilac! Me and the girls decided to investigate the airship that crash landed last night a little bit more. We didn't find much of nothing in there. Meanwhile, we crossed three boys that were causing us problems... at least one. After that Metal Sonic robot nabbed the Chaos Emerald from Sonic, me and him worked together to stop him. To be a hedgehog, he's pretty fast and unique. Hopefully I'll get to know more about him in the future... and the Chaos Emeralds.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Meanwhile with Eggman. With all the long exhausting hours of walking, he finally found Shang Mu, A huge kingdom that is controlled by Mayor Zao. Eggman looks how large the kingdom is with amazement.

Eggman: Whoa... this can't be Mobius...

He's standing at a steep hilltop looking at the beauty of the place. He soon starts looking for a way down.

Eggman: Oh no... Looks like I have to slide down...

Moments later, Eggman is screaming at the top of his lungs as he's sliding down the hill. He soon reaches the very bottom, having grass stains on his clothes. Eggman gets up and dusts himself off. He then looks up and sees how close he's to the Kingdom.

Eggman: Maybe I'll find answers there...

* * *

Meanwhile outside the clubhouse, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles explained to the girls that they're not from the world they live on. It shocked them completely.

Carol: So hold on, you mean that you're not from this world?

Tails shakes his head.

Tails: Nope, we're from somewhere else.

Sonic takes out the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Remember me telling you that the Chaos Emerald have powers? That's what I mean. The Chaos Emeralds allow us to travel through time and space. That's why we need to find those Emeralds so we can go back home.

Lilac rubs her muzzle, thinking.

Milla: I would love to help our new friends go home.

Milla offering to help Sonic team. Lilac looks at them, smirking.

Lilac: If Milla is helping, then we're helping you.

Carol's eyes widens. Sonic smirks as well, happy that they have friends that are willing to help.

Sonic: Really? Thanks!

Carol: Oh no! I rather not get involved into dangerous situations. Especially the incident that happened two years ago.

Sonic team looks at her puzzled.

Knuckles: Hiding something from us?

Knuckles asks a little rudely.

Lilac: No... It's a long story, I'll tell it in another time. As for now, lets go look for those Chaos Emeralds.

Carol sighs.

Carol: You know what? I'm going to join since there's nothing else better to do.

Lilac raises her arms in the air excitingly.

Lilac: That's the spirit.

Carol rolls her eyes.

Carol: Yeah, yeah... Just let me get my motorcycle.

She walks away. Tails scratches his head awkwardly.

Tails: She has a motorcycle?

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he has finally reached his destination. He's walking around the town trying to find someone to talk to. He notices that the people around him are different.

Eggman: If this isn't Mobius, then where could I-

He suddenly hears a lot of noises coming from behind him. He turns and sees a stampede of people coming his way. He quickly steps aside as they ran pass him.

Eggman: What's going on?

He asks himself.

"Have you heard? Mayor Zao is re-electing once again"

Eggman looks down and sees an old turtle sipping tea out of a cup.

Eggman? An election?

The turtle nods his head.

"Mayor Zao is doing anther electon, because the one that was running office was not doing a very good job handling situations."

Eggman rubs his chin, curious.

Eggman: Hm... If you don't mind me asking, what is the name of this place I'm in?

The turtle chuckles.

"Well, you're in Shang Mu. It's one of the most advance nations all in Avalice."

Eggman is filled with surprise when the old turtle finally answered his question that he's been asking to himself.

Eggman: Avalice? Shang Mu? W- wait... you said this place is one of the most advance nations? By technology?

"That's what I said. Everything is being used by energy... the energy that we used is called the Kingdom Stone. It's destroyed, but most of the energy is equally divided by two other nations in this planet.

Eggman: Very interesting... I need to know more...

He looks back at the line and quickly follows. Meanwhile with the heroines and heroes, they are walking down a trail of dirt that leads out of their hide out. Carol has grabbed her motorcycle so she can move around faster, but right now she's pushing it.

Carol: So what's the plan everyone? We can't just walk around looking lost.

Lilac: She's right, guys.

She says, agreeing to Carol. Sonic team stops and looks at her.

Tails: Maybe we should all split up in pairs.

Sonic shakes his head disagreeing.

Sonic: Sorry, but you know me Tails. I don't like working with others sometimes.

Milla: Is someone afraid of catching... cooties?

The girls starts laughing.

Lilac: Cooties!

Lilac yells out. Sonic rolls his eyes at the corny joke.

Sonic: It's not that at all.

Knuckles scoffs.

Knuckles: Is that the reason why you always run away from Amy?

Knuckles playfully punches his arms.

Sonic: No!

He angrily tells him.

Sonic: I'm just not interested in her.

Sonic sighs.

Tails: Come on Sonic, you and me worked together when we first met each other. You wouldn't mind working with them, right?

Sonic rubs the back of his head knowing that Tails is right.

Sonic: Yeah, you're right bud.

Lilac happily pats his back.

Lilac: That's the spirit.

Tails: Alright, hears the plan. Since you know more about this place than us, we should split up into groups like I said. Sonic, you should go with Lilac since you two work fairly well together. Knuckles, you can go with Carol-

Knuckles: Why do I have to go with this crazy cat?

He angrily interrupts his sentence.

Carol: Oh come on, why with him? He has an insubordinate attitude.

Tails rubs his face annoyed.

Tails: Fine, Knuckles. You can work with Milla-

Milla: NO!

Milla screams with her eyes widens. Everyone looks at her puzzled.

Milla: Not with him!

Tails has an irritation mark on his forehead.

Tails: I give up... what do you think we should do Sonic?

He looks around for him, but notices that he's gone.

Carol: Lilac is gone too.

Not far from them, Sonic is holding Lilac's hand running from the issues that they were having.

Sonic: Sorry Lilac, but I get very impatient.

Lilac lets go of his hand and follows.

Lilac: But what if your red friend tries to attack Carol?

Sonic looks back at her smirking.

Sonic: The way that Carol tried to attack me... I'm sure that she'll protect herself.

Sonic speeds up. Lilac rolls her eyes, then speeds up with Sonic.

Lilac: Follow me, I think I know where we should start.

Sonic obliges.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's in a long line in Shan Mu's City Hall. He's the tallest one out of everyone in the line; it's easier for him to see what's going on up front. He sees five machines that has curtains around it so people won't see who they're voting.

Eggman: This reminds me of Mobius so much... but...wait... is that the...

Eggman sees a blue Chaos Emerald inside a glass ball. Suddenly it gets snatched away while everyone was circling around and loking at it.

"Get away from my precious jewel!"

Everyone looks down at Mayor Zao. The ball is on top of a cane that Zao carries around now. Eggman's mouth slightly a gapes.

Eggman: The Chaos Emerald!

He starts cutting the line as he steps over everyone.

Egman: Move! Get out the way!

Everyone starts yelling at him for cutting in line. Meanwhile, Zao is sitting in his throne chair as two guards are standing beside him in opposite sides.

Zao: It's so great to have an election again.

He happily says.

Zao: That last guy that was elected sucked.

He sighs.

Zao: Oh well.

He starts to notice that Eggman is cutting people.

Zao: Hey! Wait for your turn you-

Zao's eyes turns into a puzzled look.

Zao: What is that ugly thing?

Eggman finally reaches to the red panda.

Eggman: Hey you! Where did you get that Emerald?

Zao looks up at the Chaos Emerald.

Zao: Seems like someone is interested in this emerald I found. My trusted guards found it and gave it to me.

He starts sniggering to himself

* * *

 ** _Snigger: Give a half-suppressed laugh._**

* * *

Zao: Actually, I took it away from him and claimed it mine.

Eggman: Well that emerald is mine!

Zao crosses his arms.

Zao: Sorry! Finders keepers!

Eggman growls.

Eggman: You give me back that emerald back you small...

Eggman suddenly gets an idea.

Eggman: Wait a minute. If one Chaos Emerald is here, then that means the other six are scattered somewhere else.

He thought to himself.

Eggman: That also means that Sonic and his friends are here as well... I won't be able to get those Chaos Emeralds... unless...

He raises a brow, then bows down.

Eggman: My dearest apologies sir, I shouldn't have treated yo the way I did.

Zao smirks.

Zao: I accept your apology you hideous creature. Now off you go in the back of the-

Eggman: W- wait!

Zao blinks in confusion.

Eggman: There are more Emeralds like that out there somewhere. Those Emeralds aren't ordinary Emeralds, those Emeralds are special and very powerful.

Zao rubs his muzzle, interested.

Zao: Do tell me more.

Eggman smiles, then starts explaining what the Chaos Emeralds can do; He explains that he's a doctor that build robots and uses the Emeralds to power them up. Zao starts smiling hard, liking what Eggman is telling him.

Eggman: By the way, I heard that you're looking for someone to run in office.

He kneels down.

Eggman: If you let me run in office, I can make this a great city with enhanced technology that is far beyond better than the ones you have now. Oh, and I'll also build robots to find all the emeralds that you want instead of using your trustworthy warriors.

Zao's eyes shines brightly with excitement. He stands up and taps his staff on the ground getting everyone's attention.

Zao: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!

Everyone starts to settle down.

Zao: WE HAVE SOMEONE THAT WILL RUN FOR OFFICE AND WILL HELP ADVANCE OUR TECHNOLOGY FURTHER MORE! THIS HIDEOUS CREATURE RIGHT HERE-

Eggman: Dr. Eggman...

Eggman has an irritation mark on his temple annoyed that the mayor keeps calling him hideous.

Zao: WILL RUN FOR OFFICE NOW!

Everyone starts talking to each other about his choice.

Zao: NOW OFF YOU GO! THE ELECTION IS NOW OVER!

Everyone starts walking away. Eggman is having his own little party in his head.

Eggman: I am very honored your royalty.

Zao smiles happily.

Zao: You're welcome, from now on, you have twenty percent off of every purchase you make.

Eggman chuckles, then starts laughing.

* * *

 _ **Sonic and Lilac's story**_

An hour later with Sonic and Lilac, Sonic is following Lilac to Shang Tu.

Sonic: So where are you taking me again?

Sonic asks once again. Lilac sighs.

Lilac: For the fourth time, Shang Mu. We're going to meet the Royal Magister. I expect you to give him lots of respect, Sonic.

Sonic smirks.

Sonic: Don't worry, when it comes to kings or queens, I give them tons of respect.

Lilac: I hope so...

Minutes later, they arrived at the Royal Palace outside. Gong is standing outside guarding the entrance. He sees Lilac and Sonic walking towards them.

Gong: Halt!

Both the dragon and hedgehog stops.

Lilac: Gong, it's me, Lilac.

Gong: I know that.

He says, then points at Sonic.

Gong: I was saying halt to that porcupine.

Sweat drops rolls on Sonic's face.

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog...

Lilac: Anyway... we need your help. The Royal Magister needs to hear this too.

Gong: Hm... it depends on what situation you're talking about.

Lilac: This is Sonic; he came from a world that's different from ours.

Gong: What's in it for me?

Gong asks a little rudely.

Lilac: Hold on... He said that he got teleported here by an ancient relic called the Chaos Emeralds.

Gong suddenly starts laughing, making the two look at each other puzzled.

Gong: You mean to tell me that these so called... Chaos Emeralds teleported you here? I found a red emerald last night while we were looking for whatever had caused an avalicequake.

Sonic's and Lilac's eyes widens.

Sonic: You mean... you found a Chaos Emerald?

Sonic jumps back a little with surprise.

Sonic: This might be easier than I thought.

Gong shakes his head.

Gong starts laughing again.

Gong: I don't see anything chaos about the emerald I found.

Sonic face palms.

Sonic: Well duh...

Lilac: L- look, can we just talk to Royal Magister about it and see what he has to say about it?

Gong sighs.

Gong: Fine...

Minutes later, they are inside the castle walking to the Magister. Sonic is looking around seeing how nice the palace is structured and built.

Sonic: Wow! This place is epic!

Gong: Yes, the Royal Palace is very unique.

They soon reached the Royal Magister who is standing in the same spot as always, looking outside. Sonic looks outside seeing the nice view of Shang Tu. Gong and Lilac bows down.

Gong: Royal Magister, I ask of you a favor from these two young ones.

The Royal Magister turns around and looks at them, but notices that Sonic isn't bowing. He's too busy looking outside until Lilac elbows him on the leg. Sonic looks down at her.

Lilac: Bow.

She whispers.

Sonic: Oh...

Sonic gets on one knee and bows. The magister continues to stare at the blue hedgehog.

Magister: You can rise now.

They all rise.

Magister: What is the favor you're asking?

Lilac: Royal Magister, I heard from General Gong that you have a red emerald.

She bows once again.

Lilac: The emerald that you are holding is very important for my friend, Sonic. You see Royal Magister, that emerald is what caused him to get teleported to Avalice. He is not from here, he is from another world.

Magister: I see.

Neera suddenly pops out of nowhere, landing beside Gong.

Neera: What's the problem now?

Gong: These kids say that the red emerald we're holding are "Special".

Sonic taps his foot repeatedly on the ground, impatient.

Neera: Special? What do you mean by special? I don't see anything that special about a rock.

Sonic groans.

Sonic: Sorry, guys, but I need that Chaos Emerald to go back home.

Sonic grabs Lilac's hand.

Lilac: S- Sonic, wait!

Gong gets in his defensive stance with Neera.

Neera: Stop or we'll-

Sonic suddenly dashes off, creating a big wind.

Gong: H- he's gone!

His eyes widens.

Neera: Gather the troops and stop them!

Lilac lets go of him, then quickly follows.

Lilac: You're going to get us in trouble!

Sonic looks back at her smirking.

Sonic: Don't worry, I always get myself out these situations! Come on!

They both increased their speed.

* * *

 _ **Sonic: Hey it's me, Sonic! Whoa! This palace is bigger than I thought! It'll take more than warriors to stop the fastest duo! Wait, what the heck are Eggman's robots doing here? Uh oh, looks like we're in trouble! Let's get rid of these useless piece of scrap metals, Lilac. Next time in Sonic and the power of the Crystal Stone "BREAKING AND ENTERING" Don't miss out!**_

* * *

 _Before you leave, I have an announcement to make... Milla and Carol did change and I wasn't even paying attention XD. So Now you know. Also, I am using current voice actors for all of them except for Knuckles. His voice actor is the one in Sonic Adventure. See you next chapter!_


	5. Breaking and Entering

_Hey guys, it's me again. I really hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I am. I spend day and night working on this story. Don't believe me? After I publish a chapter, I immediately start up a new chapter. I do have a life though if anybody asks XD. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 ** _Sonic: Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh man, we split up into pairs so we can find all the Chaos Emeralds faster. Lilac took me to place called Shang Mu to talk to their Royal Magister. Of course they're trying to slow us down to our goal. Guess it's time to go back to my old adventure day, breaking and entering._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Sonic and Lilac are running out of the palace. Warriors of Shang Tu is standing in front of the exit holding their shields up. Lilac's eyes widens.

Lilac: They're blocking the entrance!

Sonic: Not for long!

Sonic rolls into a ball and knocks them all down like pinballs.

Sonic: STRIKE!

He yells out. Lilac jumps over the guards and exits the palace. Sonic lands next to Lilac, smirking.

Lilac: Sorry Royal Magister, but my friend needs those Chaos Emeralds!

They both increased their speed, creating a sonic boom.

* * *

Thirty minutes early with Eggman. Him and General Zao are in Shang Mu's laboratory watching scientists making egg pawns with unique designing that resembles what Shang Mu's warriors would wear.

Zao: This is excellent!

A five plus with the word "Excellent' appears above him.

Eggman: Yes indeed, Mayor Zao. By the way, can you tell me more about this... Kingdom Stone that powers up all the machines?

Zao looks at him.

Zao: So you want to know about the Kingdom Stone?

He clears his throat.

Zao: Very well... Long ago... the Kingdom Stone was used for a starship that brought Ancient Dragons to Avalice. The Avalians were in a energy crisis, so the Ancient Dragons decided to give them the stone that they used to travel here. The three kingdoms Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shanguing are no longer in a crisis. The orb was located in the Royal Palace in Shang Tu, but now it's destroyed.

Eggman puts his hands behind his back in deep thoughts as he was listening.

Eggman: So a orb like that could help you guys build machinery and other stuff like that?

Zao: Exactly.

Eggman looks at most of the robots that are done, and most of them almost complete.

Eggman: Incredible... So like the Chaos Emeralds, they can power up machinery... Interesting...

He says to himself.

Zao: There are more stories I can tell you about the orb, but I don't like telling a lot of stories.

Eggman: Oh no, no... I think I've heard enough.

He starts chuckling evilly.

* * *

Present time with Sonic and Lilac, Lilac is leading him underground where they are keeping the Chaos Emerald at. The two duo are standing on an elevator that Lilac used previously to get the Kingdom Stone.

Sonic: So is this where they're holding the Chaos Emerald at?

Lilac nods.

Lilac: It's the only place where they can hide something like that.

Sonic crosses his arms.

Sonic: Oh, we're acting like a plumber that goes underground by using green pipes?

Lilac scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Lilac: You can say that.

Sonic chuckles. Soon, the elevator stops.

Lilac: Alright, the emerald should be this way.

Lilac was about to walk, but Sonic quickly grabs her arm. She turns back and looks at him.

Lilac: What's wrong Sonic?

Sonic smirks.

Sonic: Lets make this more interesting. You're fast enough to keep up with me. I usually don't have anyone that's as fast as me except for my rival and Metal Sonic.

Lilac stares at him in confusion.

Lilac: So you're implying that we should race?

Sonic nods his head excitingly.

Sonic: You can read my mind perfectly.

Lilac scratches her head.

Lilac: Uh... Sure.

She smirks at his idea.

Lilac: That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Sonic pulls his gloves down and gets in his racing stance.

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll make sure not to leave you far behind.

Lilac gets in her racing stance as well, having her competitive face on.

Lilac: You won't win that easy!

Sonic chuckles.

Sonic: On your mark!

Lilac: Get set!

Both: GO!

They both screamed out as both of them gets a nice head start. They are beside each other running at the same speed. Soon, Sonic jumps in the air taking an alternate pathway. Lilac stays where she's at, not wanting Sonic think she's trying to cheat. When Sonic landed, he does his new technique, the drop dash. He breaks through most of the enemies that was in his way. Lilac is jumping off of most of the enemies to gain some speed. She soon spins in circles while her long hair is hitting all the enemies out the way as she moves forward. After that, she uses dragon boost to speed up. Sonic is now running along the walls skipping some sections, but then hops off and uses homing attacks on most of the enemies. Lilac bounces off a spring, then uses her drop kick to run down a hill. Sonic accidentally jumps off a builder, causing it to roll forward. The boulder starts rolling down the same hill that Lilac is on. Sonic lands beside her once again. They both looked at each other, smirking as the boulder is rolling towards them. They soon increased their speed, creating a big boom. They suddenly hit a spring that bounced them upwards to another spring. The boulder collides into a wall and breaks into pieces. As they hit the last spring, they went high into the air towards a bunch of bats that are flying towards them. The two duo suddenly jumps again, doing an awesome trick, miss running into them.

Sonic: YAHOO!

Lilac: ALRIGHT!

They yelled out together. Minutes later, they arrived where the red Chaos Emerald is at. They slowed down a little and jogged over.

Lilac: That was fun. We should do that again sometimes.

Lilac happily says to him. Sonic chuckles, then sticks his thumbs up. Lilac looks away blushing a little, but shakes it off.

Lilac: Anyway, is this it?

Sonic walks up to it and grabs the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: This is it alright. Two down, five to go. Luckily, the others have found it.

Lilac nods in agreement.

Lilac: Yeah, lets-

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking below them.

Sonic: W- what is that?!

Suddenly, Shang Tu's warriors breaks through from above, surrounding them.

Lilac: We're surrounded, Sonic!

Sonic grunts, watching them wield their swords and shield. General Gong walks from behind, irate.

Gong: I am not happy... **Not happy.** Especially you, Lilac. You saved us a year ago and now... You betrayed us.

Lilac sighs.

Lilac: I am truly sorry Gong, but we really need-

Neela: No more explanations, you two caused enough trouble today.

Neela states as she walks from behind Gong with her weapon. Sonic scoffs.

Sonic: This game of cats and mouse is going out of hand. I would try to get out of this circle, but I don't want Lilac to get hurt.

Neela: Wise choice, hedgehog.

Lilac: Sonic, you didn't-

Sonic sticks hand up, then looks at her.

Sonic: No, no... let them be royal and capture us.

Lilac sighs. Minutes later, they get thrown into the Royal Jail by Gong and Neela.

Neela: And stay in there. Don't do anything stupid like last time.

They both walked away. Lilac walks over to the bars and grabs it. Sonic walks over to a corner and sits in it.

Sonic: You've already been in here before?

Lilac closes her eyes and looks down.

Lilac: Yes... me, Milla, Carol... and another friend. It's a long story, so...

Sonic pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

Sonic: You can go ahead and tell me about your adventure last year. I bet it was as awesome than a couple of adventures I had myself.

Sonic says trying to lighten things up. Lilac opens her eyes, then looks at him.

Lilac: Sure.

She walks over and sits next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's drawing out a secret weapon on a blueprint. He's sitting inside his office that Zao gave him. One of the Royal Guards knocks on the door and opens it.

" Mayor Eggman, Zao would like a word with you."

Eggman: I'm busy working on something. By the way, I need you and the rest of the guards to give me some resources. I will make a list of them.

The guard bows.

"As you wish."

The guard walks out the room. Eggman was about to continue his work until Zao busts in.

Zao: Hi! Came in because I knew you were going to say no, sooo...

Eggman mumbles under his breath.

Zao: Anyway... Those robots out there looks FANTASTIC! Especially the big one.

He throws confetti in the air in a buoyant mood.

Eggman: Yeah, yeah... now what do you want?

Eggman asks, already a bit annoyed.

Zao: I was thinking of where we should go first to find those Chaos Emeralds?

Eggman shrugs.

Eggman: I don't know! You know this place more than me!

Zao rubs his muzzle, then a lightbulb appears above his head.

Zao: Maybe I can make most of the robots go the two Kingdoms that might have the Emeralds.

Eggman: Then go do it!

Zao runs excitingly out the room. Eggman shakes his head, then sighs.

Eggman: Buffoon.

* * *

Several hours later with Lilac and Sonic, it's now night time. Lilac has told Sonic about the events that happened a year ago about Brevon trying to steal the Kingdom Stone so he could use it for his starship. Sonic, surprisingly, is interested in her story that she tells him. He was so interested that he asked more about Brevon and the Kingdom Stone.

Sonic: ... so the Kingdom Stone actually powers up everything?

Lilac nods her head.

Lilac: Yeah.. it's very cool.

Sonic: You can say that.

He looks up at the ceiling.

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds can do the same, but can do other unique things that are unexplainable.

Lilac raises a brow.

Lilac: Wow, these Emeralds sure can do a lot. Are you sure that you're not lying to us and just want the Emerald to be rich?

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: I don't lie to my best friend.

Lilac looks at him with a surprising look.

Lilac: Best friend?

Sonic nods, then sticks his thumbs up smirking.

Sonic: If you approve of it.

Lilac stares at him.

Lilac: Y- yeah, that sounds cool to me.

Sonic: Cool!

Sonic puts his hands behind his head, then sides his back on the wall, relaxing. Lilac looks away for a brief moment, then looks back at Sonic.

Lilac: By the way... this Amy girl that your friend implied... Do you really not like her?

Sonic: Oh yeah, I like her... as a friend you know.

Lilac: Oh... then how come you always runaway from her?

Sonic scoffs.

Sonic: Forcing someone to marry them is something I don't like.

He states. He closes is eyes.

Sonic: Another reason why is because she's just a fan girl and-

Lilac: Awwe, Sonic has a fan girl.

Lilac playfully pulls his cheek. Sonic groans.

Sonic: She's only 13, Lilac. I am sixteen.

Lilac: Oh...

She rubs the back of her head, awkwardly.

Lilac: Sorry... Hey, I'm sixteen too.

Sonic rubs his nose, smirking.

Sonic: Sweet!... I remember my friends threw me a birthday party for my sixteenth.

He stretches.

Sonic: It was awesome.

Lilac: Really? Carol and Milla threw me a birthday party too. It was actually really fun, especially hanging out with them you know.

She looks away.

Lilac: I would hate that something bad happens to them. I'm actually glad that Milla knows how to do a little martial arts to protect herself from danger.

Sonic: Sounds like Tails...

Lilac looks at him.

Sonic: Tails grown strong over the past years.

He looks up at the ceiling, smirking.

Sonic: He always depends on me for everything, but now... he knows how to take care of himself very well.

Lilac chuckles a little. For awhile, they were enjoying talking to each other and messing around. the more they talked to each other, the more Lilac starts to get very interested in Sonic, despite being only a day.

* * *

The next morning, General Gong is patrolling the entrance as usual. While standing there looking bored, he sees a bunch of trucks that has egg pawns in them.

Gong: What the?!

He was shocked and puzzled seeing robots driving the trucks with Mayor Zao sitting in the front. They soon stopped in front of him. Mayor Zao hops off and walks towards him.

Gong: Oh boy...

He says to himself, not happy seeing the red panda again.

Zao: It's nice to see you again my friend

Gong rolls his eyes.

Gong: Since when did we ever became friends?

Neela hops out of nowhere and lands next to Gong.

Neela: What do you want, Mayor Zao?

Zao closes his eyes and sticks his finger up.

Zao: I came by to see if you have seen any emeralds that are multicolor like the one in my staff.

Both the warriors looks at the blue chaos emerald that is inside the orb.

Neela: Hey, that looks like the same one that we have in the Kingdom Stone's shrine.

Zao: That's all I need to know.

Zao walks over to the truck and hops back in it.

zao: Robots! CHARGE!

He yells out. The trucks starts riding pass them fast as they watch in awe.

Gong: WE HAVE CODE RED! MAYOR ZAO IS TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE SHRINE!

Gong yells out. A bunch of helicopters and trucks passes them, as they are pursuing the trucks. The helicopters starts shooting at most of the trucks, causing them to flip over and explode. Zao looks back with his eyes wide.

Zao: Pick up the pace!

He yells at the egg pawn. The egg pawn starts accelerating with the rest of the trucks. Meanwhile in the prison, Lilac and Sonic are asleep. Lilac is resting her head on Sonic's shoulder, comfortably. Sonic has his hands together, resting them on his stomach. Lilac slowly wakes, rubbing her eyes. She soon realizes that she's lying her head on Sonic's shoulder. She quickly sits up and blushes. She stares at him for a bit.

Lilac: Wow... I really didn't notice how cute he is.

She said to herself, admiring Sonic's beauty. Lilac slowly reaches for his chest and slowly rubs it. She feels his chest muscle, surprising her a bit.

Lilac: He has chest muscles? It didn't even look like he had any at all... Oh man, I feel awkward doing this...

She soon stops. She sighs and looks away until she starts hearing loud noises coming from outside.

Lilac: Huh?! W- what's going on?

Sonic eyes suddenly shoot open from the loud noise.

Sonic: H-huh?... What was that?!

Sonic hops up and looks around.

Lilac: It's coming from outside!

Sonic: We need to figure out how to get out of here!

Sonic looks around for a way out.

Lilac: There's no way out of here!

Sonic sees dirt on the ground. He smirks, as he walks over to the pile of dirt.

Sonic: Yes there is.

Lilac looks at him puzzled. Suddenly dirt is going all over the place from Sonic using his spin dash to dig underground. He soon goes deeper in the ground and stops. she walks over and looks down in the hole.

Sonic: Down here Lilac!

Lilac nods, then jumps in the hole. Few minutes later, they hopped out from underground outside. Lilac's clothes is a little dirty from Sonic kicking the dirt back to her, but ignores it.

Sonic: Free at last.

Lilac wipes the dirt off her forehead.

Lilac: Yeah...

Out of nowhere, a bunch of trucks and helicopters rides past them. The helicopter is still trying to shoot all the vehicles down. It finally shoots one and causes it to explode. One more truck is still moving. The Egg Pawn and Zao is still in it.

Zao: Most of the robots are gone!

He cries out.

Lilac: Mayor Zao!

Zao looks down at Lilac who is running beside the truck with Sonic. Sonic notices that an egg pawn is driving the truck.

Sonic: What the? Eggman's robot?

Zao looks at Sonic.

Zao: What are you?! A porcupine?!

Sonic growls.

Sonic: A hedge-

Lilac punches Sonic in the arm getting his attention.

Lilac: Look!

Lilac points at Zao's orb that has a Chaos Emerald in it. Sonic's eyes widens with a surprise.

Sonic: It's a Chaos Emerald! Hey! We need that Chaos Emerald!

Zao's gaze hardens.

Zao: No! I need it! Especially if I want to have all seven of them!

Sonic growls until he he sees that he helicopter that is chasing them gets shot down.

Sonic: Damn it!

Sonic slows down, then speeds over to the twirling helicopter that's about to crash. The pilot jumps down screaming as gravity is pulling him. Sonic's mouth widens, then his gaze hardens. He increases his speed. A helicopter that is a lot bigger has a magnet hanging from the bottom. The magnet pulls the truck that Zao is in off the ground. Lilac grabs the edge of the truck.

Zao: Get off you thing!

He yells at Lilac. Sonic on the ground has caught the pilot before his body made contact on the ground. Sonic puts him down and pats his head.

Sonic: My friend pilots better than you.

Sonic said, then looks at the truck that the helicopter is taking. The helicopter is already high in the air. He squints his eyes and notices that Lilac is hanging on the truck.

Sonic: Uh Oh!

He speeds off. While Lilac is hanging on for dear life, the egg pawn is stomping on her hands hard, trying to make her let go. Knowing Lilac, she's not giving up on that. Before the robot tried to stomp on her hand one more time, Lilac grabs its leg and throws it off. She climbs up on the truck, making Zao scream.

Zao: You're not taking my Chaos Emerald!

He pulls the staff close to his chest. Lilac's gaze hardens trying to take the staff.

Lilac: Mayor Zao! We need it!

They're both pulling on the staff. The egg pawn who was driving the truck gets up and punches Lilac hard in the face, causing her to stagger a bit and let go of the staff. She starts losing balance as she steps off the edge. Sonic is watching everything on the ground as he's chasing the helicopter.

Sonic: LILAC!

She soon gets kicked off by the robot. She starts falling down, high into the sky. Sonic's eyes widens as he increases his speed. Lilac's body is flipping all over the place. All the wind that's blowing all in her face is making it hard for her to breathe. She soon passes out from breathing too much air that's going in her nose. She's very close from touching the ground, but luckily, Sonic slides and catches her bridal style. Sonic lies her on the ground and looks at her.

Sonic: Lilac...

He notices that she's not breathing. He puts his ear up against her chest, then starts pressing down on her chest a couple of times.

Sonic: Lilac! Wake up!

He presses his ears on her chest again, noticing that she's still not breathing. Sonic sighs.

Sonic: Whelp... Didn't think I had to do this...

Sonic says to himself, whilst looking at her. He quickly leans in and gives her mouth to mouth. He stops, then continues to press down on her chest a couple of times again. He leans in one last time and gives her mouth to mouth. She soon starts coughing in his mouth. Sonic pulls back as a trail of saliva follows. Sonic levers her up and pats her back as she continues to cough.

Lilac: W- what-

She continues to cough, trying to catch her breath.

Sonic: Thank Mobius.

Sonic sighs in relief. Few seconds later of coughing, she finally catches her breath. She looks at him.

Lilac: T- thanks...

She clears her throat a little, then notices a trail of saliva is going down her shirt, then to where Sonic is at. Sonic wipes it off his muzzle, then helps her up.

Sonic: I'm not the one to get scared like that, but... Don't ever do that again.

Sonic tells her. Lilac was in deep thought, then comes back.

Lilac: Uh y- yeah... sorry.

Sonic crosses his arms, smirking.

Sonic: Don't worry, I would probably do the same.

Lilac chuckles, punching his arm again.

Lilac: Knowing you, you probably would.

Sonic rubs his nose, snickering. His ears starts twitching a little.

"Sonic! Lilac!"

They both hear their names called out. They look into the direction of where they hear their names.

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	6. A fox and dog adventure

_Hi everyone! Missed me, didn't you? Sorry for the short hiatus. If you look in my profile, it says that I like to draw a lot. So that's what I've been doing, plus working my butt off at my job. My job actually doesn't slow me down, but does at the same time. It feels good to be back honestly. By the way, if you want to see some of my art, follow me on_

 _Deviant Art: darkspine2047_

 _Amino: You'll find me in the Sonic Amino more often than any other amino communities. I'm ._

 _G+: darkphoenix_

 _Well, that's it for now! Now shut up and read the story!_

* * *

 **Milla's and Tails' story**

Yesterday with Tails and Milla. They are now separated with Knuckles and Carol; walking in Dragon Valley where Milla wanted to go and search for the chaos emeralds first. Milla and Tails are looking for one everywhere, but no luck at all.

Milla: Um... How long have we been looking for a chaos emerald?

Tails rubs his muzzle, wondering the same.

Tails: You know what? I don't know either. Man... I wish I have my stuff so we could all find them easily.

Milla looks at him.

Milla: Are you that smart like you said earlier at the treehouse?

Tails nods.

Tails: Yup, I'm smarter than you think I am. I've helped Sonic in a lot of my missions by using science.

Milla: Ooooh.

Milla is somewhat impressed that he helped Sonic through his adventures.

Milla: We have a friend that's smarter than all of us. Sadly, he needed to go away for an important mission.

Tails: Oh, that's cool- hey... My plane!

He points at his destroyed X-Tornado. He runs towards it with Milla following. Once close, Tails hops in it and starts looking for something.

Milla: Whoa, you fly an airplane?

Tails: This isn't just an ordinary airplane, Milla. We call this, the X-Tornado. This used to be Sonic's, but he lets me use it.

Milla walks up to the plane and sniffs it a little.

Tails: Found it! Just as I thought!

Tails yells out. Milla looks up and sees a tracking device in his hand.

Milla: What's that?

Tails: It's a tracking device that we can use to find the Chaos Emeralds easier.

Tails hops off the plane, then turns the device on.

Tails: It won't be as hard to find them now! Come on!

Milla: Alright!

For awhile, they continue to look for the Chaos Emeralds in Dragon Valley. They continue to talk about their past, enjoying their talks.

Tails: ... we went out into space a couple of times or so on. It was actually fun even though...

Sweat bead rolls down on his face.

Tails: I'm the one that saves the planet sometimes from his mistakes.

Milla: Ooh...

They continue to venture on, until Tails' radar starts going off. Tails looks at the radar and sees a flashing dot on the screen.

Tails: Looks like we're getting close, Milla!

Miilla smiles, then barks a little.

Milla: Then lets go, Tails!

She starts trotting the wrong way.

Tails: Wrong way, Milla!

Milla runs back, this time going to the direction where the chaos emerald is located. Tails shakes his head, then quickly follows.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman before the scientists were working on the robots, he's teaching them how the robots should be built and how they work. He's doing a slideshow; showing the scientists of how he wants them to be modeled.

Eggman: ... so these robots will be highly advanced than the robots I've built in the past. These are called egg pawns and will stay that way.

All the scientists are writing down the notes, as they listen.

Eggman: These are the smaller version of the egg pawn.

He goes to the next slide to show which shows one, holding a sword and is designed with Shang Mu's warriors.

Eggman: The Egg Warrior will be equipped with swords of course, but I want fifty of these done in thirty minutes! Got it?!

The scientists continues to write some notes. In the window, Spade is looking through, watching the meeting with caution.

Eggman: Next up, the next robot I want built is called the Egg Scammer.

Everyone suddenly stops and looks up at him.

"Uh... Egg Scammer?"

One of the scientist asked.

Eggman: Yes, you see that the robot has a hammer with a scythe attached to it.

All the scientists says, "OH," understanding why he called the robot a scammer. Mayor Zao is watching the meeting on the other side of the room, excited that that Eggman is coming up some "brilliant" ideas for Avalice.

Zao: It's so amazing to see such a high caliber of a scientist coming up with awesome ideas.

Zao claps his hands, as Eggman bows.

Eggman: Thank you for such kind words, Mayor Zao. And don't worry, the Chaos Emeralds will be in your hands in no time.

Zao clasps his hands together.

Zao: Excellent! Now, lets get started on these robots!

Eggman: Indeed.

Spade thinks about the Chaos Emeralds. He jumps away.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tails and Milla, they are getting really close to the Chaos Emerald.

Tails: We're getting close, Milla.

Milla looks at the dot on his scanner, seeing that they're about to be at its location. When she looked up, she sees a green Chaos Emerald laying on the ground.

Milla: Hey look!

She points.

Milla: Here it is!

Tails smiles.

Tails: Alright, two down, four more to go. Hopefully the others found it.

Tails walks towards it about to pick it up, until something fast zooms by and snatches it up. Tails jumps back in horror.

Tails: What the?!

"Sorry fox, but this emerald is mine."

The two is looking at Spade.

Milla: It's Spade!

Milla cries out.

Tails: Hey! Give us that Emerald!

Tails shouts. Spade takes his deck of cards out.

Spade: Finders keepers, kid. If you want it, then come grab it... if you're fast enough.

Spade dashes off, as he throws cards at Tails. Tails eyes widens as he sees the cards coming his way, when suddenly, Milla gets in front of him and uses her weird magic to block the cards. Tails watches in awe with his mouth gaped. Milla puts the shield down, as she kneels.

Tails: That was great, Milla!

Tails says, as he kneels down and rubs her back.

Milla: T- thanks.

Tails helps her up, and then looks at the direction that Spade ran.

Tails: We should follow him before we lose him.

Milla nods her head, following Tails along the way. For almost thirty minutes, they have been searching for Spade, but no luck at all.

Tails: Drats, we lost him...

Tails falls on his bums, exhausted from all the running he has been doing.

Tails: I think we should rest-

Sweat bead rolls down on his temple, watching Milla dragging her whole body on the ground.

Milla: I'm tired...

Tails sighs.

Tails: I am too. We both should rest.

Milla: Okay...

Milla curls up into a ball and closes her eyes. Tails slides himself over to a tree and leans his back up against the trunk. He looks up at the sky that's about to be dusk. He sighs and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Tails: Hi, I'm Miles Tails Prower, but you can just call me Tails. Whoa! What are Eggman's robots doing here?! Whoa, I didn't know Milla can fight like that. It's interesting to see her fight Eggman's robots without any hesitation. I guess I know why they say don't judge people how they look. We need to figure out where Eggman's robots are coming from and find those Chaos Emeralds! Next time in Sonic and the Power of the Crystal Stone! Don't missout!**

* * *

 _See you next chapter_


	7. In The Trap We Go: Fight To Win

_HI EVERYONE! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I honestly do, and it really feels good to be back on here. What I've been doing for the past two months is draw, draw, and draw. Yes, I told you that I draw, twice. If you would like to see my drawings, my Deviant Art is Darkspine2047._

 _Speaking of drawing, I will be doing a spin-off on Archie comics, Sonic the Hedgehog. I will soon be doing a story of the spin-off on this website. Once it releases, I hope you will enjoy the spin-off. I'm working very hard on that, AND I will be continuing working my butt off on this story. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Tails: Hi, I'm Miles Tails Prower, but you can just call me Tails. Me and Milla split apart as a team to find a Chaos Emerald. Luckily, we've found a tracking device in my destroyed X-Tornado. We did find one with ease, but a person by the name Spade snabbed it out of my hand and ran away from it. There's no time to waste! Let's go Milla!**

* * *

The next morning, Milla and Tails are curled up, sleeping next to each other. Tails soon starts waking up from his sleep. He uncurls himself, then starts stretching his arms and legs.

Tails: OOOOOH man.

He rubs both of his eyes. He looks over at Milla.

Tails: Milla.

Tails gently shakes her. Milla uncurls herself, then sits on her bottom. She yawns and rubs her eyes a little.

Milla: Morning already?

Tails nods his head.

Tails: Yeah, I know how much you like sleeping, but the longer we sleep, the less chance we'll be getting the emerald back.

Milla sighs a little. She hops up and dusts herself off.

Tails: Are you ready- What the?!

They hear loud noises in the distance. A couple of trucks is riding past them with Mayor Zao in it with Eggman's robots. A lot more robots are inside the vehicle; most of them standing on top of it. Tails eyes widens in shock.

Tails: What are Eggman's robots doing here?!

Milla has her mouth covered, watching. She then notices a blue Chaos Emerald inside the orb that Zao has.

Milla: Tails! Look!

Milla points.

Tails: A... A Chaos Emerald!

He shrieks.

Tails: Come on Milla! Follow that truck!

They start chasing down the truck. With Mayor Zao, he's laughing hysterically.

Zao: I can't wait to find ALL the Chaos Emerald! Shang Mu will be one of the top advance nation across the galaxies

Zao sighs happily, until he looks up at the rear mirror. He sees Tails and Milla chasing them down. Zao sits o the edge of his seat with his mouth gaped.

Zao: What the?!

He growls.

Zao: I bet they're looking for the Chaos Emeralds as well! Stop them both!

Most of the Eggpawn hops off of the truck with their weapons. Both the hero and heroin stops at their tracks, seeing the robots pointing their guns at them.

Tails: Careful, Milla! These robots aren't no ordinary robots!

They soon start shooting at them. Milla, once again, uses her weird magic power to shield herself and Tails. She then pushes towards them, as Tails followed. When she got close to one, she hits it with her shield. It explodes into pieces as sparkles flies in the air. Milla destroys some more by using martial arts with her weird energy. Tails watches awestruck that Milla knows how offend and defend herself. To Tails, he thought Milla didn't know how to fight until now. After she destroyed a couple more, she stands on one foot like a flamingo as if that's her fighting stance. She gestures to one robot to go over to where she's at. The robot threw its weapon down, then runs away. Tails runs up to her.

Tails: Wow Milla! That was great! I seriously didn't expect you to do all that!

Milla blushes a little, then looks away. Tails points to the direction where the truck drove in.

Tails: Lets follow that truck and get that Chaos Emerald!

Milla looks at him.

Milla: But what about Spade?!

Tails: Let's worry about him later. We need to get that Emerald away from him.

They dash off. Meanwhile with Eggman, he's secretly working on a project with other scientists. He is holding a blueprint that shows a machine that is similar to the one that he used to drain some energy from Mobius. Even in one day, the machine looks half complete already. Maybe it's because the amount of people he asked to help build him the machine. The scientists looked like they haven't slept or taken any breaks for hours. He also has another set of groups build a big robot machine that looks entirely brand new. One worker walks up to him with the blueprint for the robot.

Scientist: Sir. I don't think we have enough material for Project Egg Dra-

Eggman: Then why are you telling me?

He abruptly cuts him off from finishing his sentence.

Eggman: Go find some more material for the project!

The scientist rushes out the room. Eggman looks at the project that they're building.

Eggman: There's no possible way that Sonic can beat my ultimate weapon! Soon enough, his last day down here will be over.

He thought to himself. 30 minutes later with Milla and Tails, they are chasing down the truck which took them to Shang Tu for seemingly an hour. Milla slows down a bit. Tails looks back and notices that she has stopped. He skids on the ground to stop. He walks up to her and notices that she's looking up at something.

Tails: Milla, why'd you stop?

She points up in the air. Tails looks up a the direction she's pointing. They both see Lilac hanging on a helicopter for dear life. Milla gasps.

Milla: LILAC!

She runs towards her direction in horror.

Tails: Wait up!

He quickly follows her. Milla continues to keep an eye on her not daring to blink.

Milla: HANG ON LILAC!

She soon see her let gets in the helicopter. Milla soon calms down a bit, then suddenly sees her get kicked out.

Milla: NOOO!

Milla sprints faster to her direction. Tails' still following her. He's trying his best to not to fall behind her. They start hopping over some enemies Milla encountered in her past adventure. Tails uses his tail to smack them out his way, whilst Milla is using her magic to do the same thing. Soon they see Sonic holding Lilac up while she's lying on the ground.

Tails: Sonic! Lilac!

Sonic and Lilac both looked their direction and sees them.

Sonic: Tails!

Lilac: Milla!

Milla hops on Lilac and starts licking her. Lilac tries to gently push her off.

Liliac: O- okay, Milla. I missed you too.

Milla stops, then hugs her.

Milla: Are you okay?

Tails: We saw what happened. We ran as fast as we can.

Lilac stands up.

Lilac: Yeah, but we've lost a Chaos Emerald by Mayor Zao.

Milla: Yeah. That's why we came all this way. We saw him with one in this circle stick thingy.

Tails: Before that, we found an emerald underground.

Sonic looks at him with surprise.

Sonic: Now did you?

Tails nods.

Tails: Mh-hm, but it got snagged away from me.

Milla: Lilac, Spade has the emerald now.

Lilac rubs her face irritatingly. Hearing his name vexed

Lilac: Now we have triple trouble.

Sonic: Who's this Spade that you speak of? Sounds like a person that I can play a game of spades with.

Lilac: It's a long story, Sonic. I rather not talk about it actually.

She looks away, making Sonic curious now.

Tails: I noticed that you had said triple trouble. How are we in triple trouble?

Sonic: We have guards from Shang Tu looking for us. They have an emerald hidden underground. That's one problem.

Lilac: Mayor Zao is out trying to look for all of the Emeralds. That's problem number two. Problem number three...

She crosses her arms.

Lilac: Now Spade is involved in this.

Tails smirks.

Tails: Don't worry Lilac. Me and Sonic has been in the same situation before. I'm sure that we can reach our goal if we work together.

Lilac looks away.

Lilac: I guess you're right.

She smiles.

Lilac: I sounded like a quitter for a moment. Did we ever quit when we were having more than one problems, Milla?

Milla barks happily.

Milla: Nope!

Sonic sticks his thumbs up.

Sonic: Awesome! We can't give up just yet. We have an emerald to catch!

Lilac: Tails and Sonic. I know where Spade is at. Follow me and don't fall behind.

Sonic sniggers.

Sonic: That's my line.

Lilac rolls her eyes, smirking. She dashes off, leading the way. A little later, the group are all underground where the hideout is located. Sonic is still curious on who this Spade guy is.

Sonic: So Lilac. Can you explain who Spade is?

Lilac sighs a little.

Lilac: Let's just say that he's a rival of mine.

Sonic: Oh really?

He pats her back.

Sonic: Don't worry. I have a rival myself.

Tails: Boy do you.

Tails agreeing on Sonic. Lilac chuckles a little nervously. During their way down the tunnel, they see some type of obstacle course ahead. Sonic pounds his fists together.

Sonic: An obstacle course.

Lilac: Careful Sonic. It's traps in there.

Sonic gets in his racing stance.

Sonic: Careful is my middle name.

Lilac smirks. She gets in her racing stance as well.

Lilac: This is why I like you.

Tails clears his throat.

Tails: Hello... I thought we are sticking together?

Sonic: Oh come on Tails. We have to at least have some fun with this.

Tails pouts.

Tails: Well while you two have fun racing, me and Milla are-

Milla: Oooh! I wanna race!

She hops over to them, excitingly.

Sonic: Then join the party!

Tails face palm.

Tails: Oh what the heck. I guess that we can have some fun.

Tails gets in his racing stance.

Sonic: That's the spirit, Tails! Alright! Get ready!

Lilac leans forward a little. Tails looks at them competitively.

Sonic: Get set!

Milla barks.

Milla: Go!

They all dash. Sonic and Lilac are in the lead with a tie. Already, Tails and Milla are struggling catching up. All of them are doing parkour to gain their speed. Tails is using his tails to break boxes that are in the way as usual, and is rolling into a ball to speed up. Sonic uses his homing attack on most of the enemies that are in his way, slowing him down a little, making Lilac in first place. Milla is running up and down the hill at top speed. She then uses her ears to propel in the air for a short period of time. Lilac uses her dragon boost to gain more speed. She moves so fast that she knocked most of the enemies out of her way. It surprised her a bit, because she needed to use her dragoon boost to knock them out of the way, but running straight to them is a whole new level for her. Sonic watches her above her, amazed that she's improving it looks like. Milla suddenly hops over Sonic and dashes away. It seems that he got distracted for a little from looking at Lilac.

Sonic: Nice! But you won't be in second for long!

Tails jumps off of his head and sticks his thumbs.

Tails: Come Sonic, step it up!

Sonic chuckles. They soon start running outside. Sonic looks around, noticing it was like an underground city. Sonic soon starts to speed up, passing everyone.

Lilac: Finally caught up, slow poke?

Tails: I never see you behind, Sonic.

Sonic smirks.

Sonic: Maybe I'm holding back.

Milla is panting hard for running in a long period of time.

Milla: I- I need to slow down. G- getting tired.

Tails: Don't give up, Milla!

He looks back at her. IT's a little to soon to give-

Milla: Tails! WATCH OUT!

Tails looks up and sees a red ninja trying to attack him from above. Tails quickly jumps out the way, making everyone slow down. A bunch of Red Scarves ninjas surrounds them in a circle.

Sonic: What the?!

Lilac growls.

Lilac: Red Scarves...

Tails: They don't look happy.

Most of the Red Scarves pull up in their motorcycles that looks identical to Carol's. The heroes and heroins got in a circle in their fighting stance.

Tails: This doesn't look good at all.

Spade suddenly hops in the circle from above. He lands in front of Lilac giving her a stern look. Lilac gives him the same look that he's giving her.

Lilac: Spade.

Spade: Hmph, Lilac.

Sonic turns and looks at him.

Sonic: So that's Spade.

Spade looks at Sonic, showing no sympathy to him. He then looks back at Lilac.

Spade: You know that you're not welcome here, ever.

Lilac grasps her fist.

Lilac: I don't care about that. I didn't want to come back anyway.

Spade:Then why are you here?

He looks at everyone else, then notices Tails and Milla.

Spade: Oh, I see. Now I know why you're here.

Tails: Nice of you to finally notice us, Spade!

Tails said.

Tails: Give me the Chaos Emerald that you took from us!

Spade: Chaos? I don't see anything Chaos about that piece of rock. But I do see money and more money coming down our way.

Lilac: You greedy bastards! You better not sell that Emerald to anyone!

Spade smirks.

Spade: If you want the Emerald that badly, then you're going to have to fight me in martial arts.

Milla gasps in fear that he might hurt Lilac. She remembers Carol told her that Spade almost used to kill the both of them.

Milla: Fight?!

Sonic walks up to Spade, smirking.

Sonic: A fight, huh? Sure. I can-

Lilac: No Sonic.

She interrupts.

Lilac: I'm fighting him myself.

Sonic steps back with his hands up. Spade starts laughing for even trying to fight him.

Spade: What makes you think that you could go up against me, hedgehog? I have the highest ranking in the Red Scarves. You wouldn't last a second.

Sonic clears his throat.

Sonic: Um, excuse me . Should you be worrying about her. Or is it because you're afraid to get your eyes darker than it already is?

Spade: Hmph. Jokes on you, but if you want to fight, then come get me by passing through them.

He jumps out the circle, as the Red Scarves starts throwing shurikens at them.

Lilac: No you don't!

Lilac uses her dragon boost and sprints towards Spade.

Sonic: Lilac!

Sonic calls out. He's standing in a barrier that Milla made to protect themselves. While Spade is running away, Lilac is on his tail. He looks back and sees her with surprise. He hops on top of a hill with cards in his hand, as he is ready to battle. Lilac jumps on a hill that's a bit further away from Spade, readying herself for battle. They stare at each other as they stand there.

Spade: It's not too late to back down and not leave with cuts and bruises on your body. It'll be a one predicament battle for you.

Lilac: The only thing that's going to be predicament is me beating you i this battle. Show you that you're nothing.

Spade: We'll see about that.

They both got into their fighting stance.

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	8. Termabot

_Hey everyone! Nice to see you here again! I hope you're enjoying the story. If not, then I don't know what to say. Other then that, enjoy!_

* * *

Earlier when Shang Tu had been attacked by Mayor Zao and the Egg Pawn. General Gong is running in the Royal Palace, looking for Royal Magister.

Gong: ROYAL MAGISTER!

He cries out. Royal Magister is standing in the same spot as usual, looking above the city. He turns his head, seeing the running panda huffing and puffing.

Magister: What is it, General Gong?

Gong finally catches his breath.

Gong: Royal Magister, the emerald that we kept hidden is gone! Mayor Zao stole it with a bunch of high tech robots that I have never seen! Not only that, the hedgehog and Lilac is gone too!

Neela rushes u from behind the panda.

Neela: I believe that they were working together this whole time.

Gong: It's such a shame too. We believed in Lilac, but this is how she betrays us?!

Royal Magister looks back outside.

Magister: Gather the troops and look for them. Make sure to bring them back, alive.

He informs them. Both pandas bowed their heads.

Both: Yes Royal Magister.

They both rushed out the palace.

Magister: Just as I thought...

He said to himself.

 **Knuckles and Carol's story**

A little later, the helicopter that Mayor Zao is in flies over Knuckles and Carol. Knuckles is standing over a cliff with his arms crossed against his chest looking at it.

Carol is sleeping peacefully on top of a rock, snoring. Knuckles is a little agitated that she has been sleeping for a while now. All that he can think of is the Master Emerald, hoping that it's okay. Even though Eggman is teleported to where they're located at, anything can still happen to it. Carol finally wakes up, stretching. She sits on the rock and rubs her face.

Carol: Morning already?

Knuckles looks at her.

Knuckles: Yeah, you almost slept through half the day.

Carol: It was a good sleep though.

She gives him a cheesy smile. Knuckles groans.

Knuckles: We searched all yesterday for one emerald and we still have yet to find any!

An irritation mark appears on his temple. Carol shrugs.

Carol: I don't know where it could possibly be at. I might know a place to look, but I highly doubt that it would be there.

She lies back down on the rock. Knuckles raises his brows.

Knuckles: Really? Where?

Carol: We can check in Shang Mu. But right now, give me two more hours to rest.

She turns over on her stomach when suddenly, Knuckles picks her up and makes her stand up.

Knuckles: No, I don't have time for you to rest. I need to find those Chaos Emeralds. If anything happens to them, you're to blame!

Carol groans.

Carol: Fine, fine.

She mumbles under her breath as she leads the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayor Zao has returned to the kingdom without the Chaos Emerald that he tried to steal. He hops out of the helicopter, agitated.

Zao: Darn those fools! I could've had it in my hands!

He walks in the factory where Eggman is at. He looks at the Egg Pawns that are done being made. Some of them are helping out building the other robots. Eggman walks out the bathroom, rubbing his butt.

Zao: There you are!

Eggman looks.

Eggman: Did you get the Emerald?

Zao slams his staff on the ground.

Zao: No! A blue hedgehog and a girl named Lilac stopped me from getting it.

Eggman face palms and sighs.

Eggman: I knew that hedgehog was going to be here...

He said to himself.

Eggman: No matter! We still have a chance to get the others! Here. There's one robot that you can use to find them easily. And terminate anyone that gets in your way.

He points at the robot. It's a big robot that looks like one of Shang Mu's forces, except that someone can control it. Zao's eyes shines brightly.

Zao: And you built it under three days?

Eggman: Well, I make everyone work over night. They get an hour break when I tell them, then they go back to work. Anyway, I call it the termabot! I'll explain everything that it does and how they work

Zao suddenly hugs him.

Zao: I chose the best mayor! This is so exciting!

Eggman shakes his head, groaning a little.

Zao: I could use it to break into the castle. Can't wait to see the look on Gong's face. By the way, Eggman. Can you give me a favor?

Eggman: It depends on what it is.

Zao pulls him down to his level, then whispers into his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Carol, they're exiting Dragon Valley to go to Shang Mu.

Carol: I should've brought my bike. We could get there a lot faster.

Knuckles looks at her.

Knuckles: Why didn't you?

She shrugs.

Carol: I don't know to be honest...

Knuckles rolls his eyes.

Knuckles: Are you at least a runner?

Carol: A little bit, but not much.

Knuckles sighs.

Knuckles: I would tell you to run with me, but I can see that you're lazy boned...

Carol gives him a cheesy smile.

Carol: Oh don't worry. I'll find a motorcycle along the way.

Knuckles snorts.

Knuckles: What? Are you going to steal somebody's bike?

Sweat bad rolls on Carol's temple.

Carol: No... just stay focus you ant eater.

Knuckles: Hey! I'm no ant eater!

Knuckles dramatically yells in her face, showing his razor sharp teeth. Carol is cleaning her ears with her pinkie.

Carol: That's what you look like.

Knuckles rubs his face.

Knuckles: I gotta hurry up and get out of here.

He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's riding inside his egg mobile heading to the rural city, Shuigang. He approaches the castle, flying into the window. Inside the castle, Dail is sitting in the throne room, sitting on the throne chair with his eyes closed. He has his unknown father's clothes when the father was the ruler. With that, he also possess his old battle weapon, the ax. He's a bit taller than what he was a year ago, and he is starting to grow a beard.

?: Excuse me, King of Shuigang.

The king opens his eyes and sees Eggman walking towards him.

Dail: Halt!

He orders. Eggman stops, then kneels.

Eggman: I'm so sorry to intrude, your majesty.

Dail's gaze hardens.

Dail: Who are you, and who sent you here?

Eggman: My name is Dr. Eggman. I am the mayor of the kingdom, Shang Mu. I was sent here by Mayor Zao.

Dail: Hm...

He thinks for a moment.

Eggman: I'm also a scientist. My I.Q is far beyond than anyone you have met in this planet.

Dail: I honestly don't care.

Eggman smirks.

Eggman: Oh you will, once you hear what I have to say.

Dail sighs.

Dail: Then speak. It better be important.

Eggman: It is, King.

He stands up.

Eggman: You see, I am from another dimension.

Dail: No wonder why you're kinda funny looking.

Eggman face palms.

Eggman: Oh thanks, it's not like I have feelings too.

He said in a sarcastic tone.

Eggman: Anyway, you're probably wondering how I got here, hm?

Dail: Maybe...

Eggman smirks.

Eggman: Good question. You see, seven powerful ancient relics called the Chaos Emeralds teleported me here. The Chaos Emeralds holds powerful amount of energy... They can even help make advance robots.

Dail: Keep going.

Dail seems to be getting interested.

Eggman: I plan to help Avalice be a better place by making better advanced technology for all three kingdoms, but ever since I got teleported here, they all departed. I came here to ask if you could assist us looking for them. It'll be a pleasure if you do, but I have to warn you though. There's a hedgehog by the name of Sonic looking for them. I'm pretty sure that he wants to use the Emeralds for the bad.

Dail: Really?

Eggman: Yes. If he get his hands on those Emeralds, who knows what'll happen to the world.

Dail continues to think. He finally stands up.

Dail: If what you say is true, then I would sure like to help. Maybe if we come across this hedgehog, then I'll make sure to come back with his head.

Eggman: He's not that simple to defeat.

He groans.

Eggman: I've been fighting him for years and I have yet to accomplish my goal. He's faster than the speed of sound. Maybe faster than that.

Dail: Hm... I may know someone that might match his speed. I just need to send her a letter and maybe have a private tete-a-tete.

* * *

 **Tete-a-tete: A private conversation between two people in a interview or a conversation.**

* * *

Eggman chuckles a little.

Eggman: Oh really now? That sounds like a splendid idea.

* * *

An hour later with Carol and Knuckles, they are still walking to Shang Mu. Carol is starting to get tired fro, all the walking. She finally falls forward on the ground, face first. Knuckles looks at her.

Knuckles: Hey! We don't have all day!

Carol: Let me rest at least you ant eater.

She said, tired.

Carol: We've been walking for a whole hour now.

Knuckles crosses his arms.

Carol: And now you know why I should've brought the motorcycle with me.

Knuckles: Hmph... Don't rely on your motorcycle all the time. There are times that you're not going to be able to use it.

Carol: I know. I was going to bring it, but decided not to.

They suddenly hear loud noises coming in the distance, alerting them.

Knuckles: Hey, you hear that?

Carol: Yeah, but what is it?

They soon see a giant robot flying pass them.

Knuckles: What the?!

Knuckles gaze hardens.

Knuckles: That looked like Eggman's robot!

Carol tilts her head.

Carol: Who?

Knuckles grabs her hand.

Knuckles: Come on!

He runs towards the direction of the robot, whilst pulling Carol. Inside the robot is Mayor Zao. He's heading towards the lake area that is near Shuigang. Knuckles speeds up, as Carol is holding on tight.

Carol: What are you doing?!

Knuckles ignores her. Near the lake, the robot is standing near the edge. Zao is looking at a scouter that is showing a yellow dot on the screen.

Zao: It's underwater.

He smirks. The robot jumps in the water. Knuckles is way behind it still running in the Great Forest. He still has Carol in his hand trying to catch up to it.

Knuckles: I bet that idiot is looking for the Chaos Emeralds as well.

Carol slips out of his hand, then quickly follows.

Carol: Why are we chasing the robot?!

Knuckles looks back, surprised that she's running.

Knuckles: That robot is familiar. And I think I know who it is!

He speeds up some more. Carol sighs, doing the same. Minutes later, they finally reached the lake. Knuckles looks around.

Knuckles: It's gone...

He looks at the water, realizing that something is slowly flying out. It's the same robot that he was chasing down.

Knuckles: There it is! And-

He notices that it's a light blue Chaos Emerald in its hand.

Knuckles: A Chaos Emerald!

Carol: Whoooaaa... That robot looks rad.

She looks at it some more, then sees Zao in it.

Carol: Mayor Zao?!

Zao looks up and sees them.

Zao: Oh look!

Carol: What are you doing in that thing? What is it?

Knuckles was a bit skeptic that it isn't Eggman.

Zao: Well... I'm using it to find the Chaos Emeralds. And who's the red ant eater?

Knuckles growls.

Knuckles: First of all, I'm not an ant eater! Secondly, give me that Emerald!

Zao: No! I found it first! And if you want to continue crying over it, then too bad.

Knuckles puts his fists in the air.

Knuckles: If you don't give me the Chaos Emerald, I'll pound that machine to pieces!

He threatened. Zao shakes his head, tsking.

Zao: Well... that's too bad.

He shoot missiles at them. Knuckles tackles Carol, covering her as a shield. The missiles hits a couple of trees, and the ground.

Zao: The Termabot don't like your attitude! I think it's time to-

Knuckles, out of nowhere, punches it. The robot flies back a little, emerald to fly out the robot's hand. The emerald lands in front of Carol. Carol picks it up and looks at it. She still wonders if they really need the Chaos Emerald to go home,or if they're tricking them. She notices the robot is coming towards her.

Carol: YIKES!

She jumps out the way, as it passes her. She gets up and unsheathes her claws. Knuckles hops out the water her fell into, and lands next to Carol. The hand of the robot switches to a flamethrower. Flames shoots out the hand of the robot. Both the cat and echidna jumps out the way. Carol jumps towards the robot and kicks it. Zao grunts, feeling the impact. Knuckles jumps towards it and punches the arm the flamethrower is on. General Zao growls angrily.

Zao: You're not taking the Emerald!

Zao flies towards Carol since she still has the emerald in her hand. Knuckles lands a punch on the side of the robot. The robot flies through a couple of trees and slides on the ground. The robot gets up with saw blades in its hand. The robot throws the blades at them. Knuckles hops over one, dodging it. Carol barely dodges, letting it cut her arm. Carol screams a little, dropping the emerald she had in her hand. Carol falls on her knees, holding the cut. The robot sprints to the emerald, but Knuckles scoops it up in time. Knuckles looks at Carol, seeing that she's hurt. Not paying attention, he gets punched in the face by the robot. The emerald flies out of his hand, landing in the robot's hand. Zao laughs, then flies away in the robot.

Zao: See you losers later!

Knuckles fell on the ground, grimacing a little. He gets up and sees Carol standing there, as blood is dripping out of her hand. Knuckles rushes over.

Knuckles: Hey, are you okay?

Carol looks at him.

Carol: Oh me? Yeah, I'll be alright.

Knuckles stares at her, then looks up at the air.

Knuckles: We lost a Chaos Emerald.

Carol: That sucks...

She sighs a little.

Carol: But hey, I know where he's heading.

She smirks a little.

Knuckles: I bet you do, but we need to find Sonic and them first. Because that robot... I know who created that robot.

Carol: Really?

Knuckles nods.

Knuckles: Come on.

Knuckles speeds off with Carol following.

* * *

 **Sonic: Hey, it's me, Sonic! Wow, it seems that Lilac is holding herself up against this Spade guy, but not for long! Don't worry Lilac! I'll finish him off for you! Next time, "A FRIEND'S HELP TO FIGHT FOR VICTORY" Don't miss out!**

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	9. A Friends help to Victory

_Hey everyone! Boy do I have some things to talk to you about this cool story. It'll be something interesting to look at if you're really interested into looking at some cool facts about this story. If you're not interested, then enjoy the chapter, if you are then here are some cool facts about Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos is Freedom._

 ** _Fact 1: This story was originally called "Sonic and the Power of the Kingdom Stone". I changed the name, because the story really isn't focusing on the Kingdom Stone. The story is focusing on the three kingdoms going into a chaos, because they want technology that is more advanced than the technology they have. I added freedom not because of "Freedom Planet", but..._**

 ** _Fact 2: This story was primarily going to have Sonic and Eggman in it, but I decided to add Tails and Knuckles in it. I thought it'll make the story more interesting, instead of having two main characters from Sonic's world._**

 ** _Fact 3: Eggman was originally going to plan on knowing about Avalice before he accidentally brought Sonic and his gang along._**

 ** _Fact 4: My focus on this story is to make every character have their own stories instead of it being one big whole group having the same story. It'll somewhat be like Sonic 3 Knuckles._**

 ** _Fact 5: I was planning to make this story kid friendly, but I was not interested in making the story kid friendly. I wanted it to be dark and lighthearted like how the game "Freedom Planet" was. And yes, I wanted to put some edge in it._**

 ** _Fact 6: More characters were going to be added in the story, but it'll be hard for me to remember which characters are added in the story._**

 ** _Fact : This story is going to be more action packed than it being a love story. I'm planning on adding fillers for all characters before I make a sequel... Oops, perhaps I said too much. ;)_**

 ** _Fact 9: This whole entire story was going to be about Sonic Team versus Lilac's Team. Sonic Team was going to be locked up for trying to steal back the Chaos Emerald from Royal Magister. They planned an escape and succeeded on escaping. General Gong sends a message to Lilac for help from her team. Both teams were going to have a face off, until Eggman jumped in and attacked them._**

 ** _Fact 10: This story takes place between Freedom Planet 1 and 2. It also happens after the event of Sonic Lost World._**

 _That's about it! I hope you enjoyed it! Have fun reading this chapter!_

 **Sonic: Hi, I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh man, I didn't expect to see Eggman's robots at all. When me and Lilac were chasing them down, we see a red panda with an emerald inside his staff. We didn't successfully get it away from him, but I have a hunch that he's working with Eggman. Meanwhile, Milla and Tails found us, but didn't come back with a single emerald. He did tell us a guy, by the name Spade snatched one away from him. With Lilac leading, we decided to infiltrate his base, but we got trapped. It's up to Lilac to to beat this guy and get the emerald. Hey! I want to fight too!**

 **Chapter 9**

Meanwhile with Lilac, she's standing on a mountain facing Spade. They both stare at each other. Everyone else is standing in a circle, surrounded by the biker ninjas watching. Spade soon jumps in the air and throws a couple of cards at her. Lilac jumps in the air and uses her twin hair to deflect the cards back to him. He uses a card in his hand to block them all. He suddenly gets his face whipped by Lilac. He lands on his back on the ground. Lilac lands on both of her feet. She quickly dashes to him, ready to attack. Spade hops off the ground, jumping over Lilac. He throws a card at her leg, cutting it. Lilac screams a little and falls on the ground. Spade smirks, watching her get up. Blood starts seeping out of her leg, dripping. Milla gasps in horror

Milla: LILAC!

She yells out

Lilac: I- I'm okay!

She has her eyes dead on Spade, ready for his next move. They both dash towards each other. Lilac rolls into a ball and knocks him back on the ground. She comes back and runs him over a couple of times, until he gets up and kicks her. Spade quickly jumps into the shadows. Lilac gets up and looks around for him. She stands very still, until she sees a card heading towards her. She jumps out the way in the nick of time. What she didn't know is that was a trap. A card cuts her back, ripping her shirt. Lilac falls on her hands, then gets kicked.

Sonic: LILAC!

Tails: Sonic! Do something!

Sonic didn't know what to do. He knew if he moved, he would put everyone in danger. Lilac gets up, only to get knocked back down on the ground.

Spade: You should've thought twice, Lilac.

He lands in front of her. Lilac slowly gets up using her hands. Spade was about to throw in another punch, but Lilac catches his fist.

Lilac: E- even though I'm yet to be on par with you, I've learned not to give up!

She kicks him in the face, sending him flying. Everyone starts cheering for her.

Tails: YES LILAC!

Spade slides across the field on his back. He does a back flip to land on his feet. He throws some more cards at her. Quick on her feet, she manages to dodge all of them. Spade jumps back, continuing to throw cards at her. Lilac continues to dodge them with ease. She jumps in the air, ready to attack him. A biker ninja hops on his bike and rides over as fast as possible. The biker jumps in the air with his bike, then jumps off.

Lilac: It's time for you to finally- UGH!

Lilac gets hit with the motorcycle, knocking her out of the air. She lands on her back, grimacing. Sonic growls.

Sonic: I have enough of this!

Sonic looks at Tails.

Sonic: Tails! Remember team blast?!

Tails nods, smirking.

Tails: Sure do!

Tails looks at Mills.

Tails: Milla! Grab my ankles and lift me up in the air!

Milla tilts her head in confusion. She obliges, grabbing his ankles and lifting him up in the air. Sonic jumps in the air and lets Tails grab him by the ankles.

* * *

 **Original idea: Sonic and Tails uses Combo Attack from Sonic 4 Ep 2**

* * *

Spade saunters towards her, smirking.

Spade: You thought you had your victory, but it didn't turn out how you thought.

Tails looks down at Milla.

Tails: Spin as fast as you can, Milla!

Milla nods. She starts spinning in circles.

Spade pulls out a card.

Spade: As I said in the beginning, we win by death.

Milla is spinning all of the around, rapidly.

Tails: In the count of three! Let go!

Milla: Alright!

Lilac tries to get up, but she injured her foot by landing the wrong way. She starts crawling away from him. Spade throws a card at her leg, making her scream in pain. At two, Tails lets go of Sonic. Sonic flies in the air. At three, Tails flies in the air towards Sonic. Tails kicks Tails kicks Sonic.

Sonic: BLAST AWAY!

At light speed, he starts destroying most of the biker ninjas. Most of the motorcycles explodes, making the rest jump away from the explosion. Once Sonic landed, everyone gets blasted away from the wind he caused. Tails and Milla hits their back against the wall. Sonic looks at Spade who is seemingly toying with Lilac.

Spade steps in front of her, stopping her from moving.

Spade: This is where you rest in peace, Lilac.

Lilac shuts her eyes tightly. She waits for his final blow. She opens her eyes and looks up. Sonic is standing in front of her, smirking. She looks and sees Spade lying down on the ground. He gets up and rubs his face.

Sonic: Why not fight me?!

Spade slowly stands on both of his feet. Tails and Milla ran over to the incapacitated lavender dragon.

Milla: Lilac! I'm so glad that Sonic saved you!

Milla helped her up with Tails. She wraps her arm around Milla trying to stand.

Lilac: Yeah. I'm okay, though.

Spade takes his cards out.

Spade: Nice save, rat.

Sonic annoyingly rolls his eyes.

Sonic: Here we go with the rat thing again. I'm a hedgehog- WHOA!

Sonic dodges the card that Spade threw at him. He was trying to distract him from looking. Sonic lands on his feet, then dashes to him.

Sonic: You almost had me there, buddy! May I remind you that I'm the world's fastest...

When Sonic got close, he uppercuts him. Spade grunts, flying in the air.

Sonic: Hedgehog!

Spade lands on his back. Sonic lands in front of him and wipes his shoe off.

Sonic: Now. You have something that you need to give us, little puppy.

Spade gets up and kneels. He looks up at Sonic.

Spade: I'm a panda. and you may have one this round, but once we cross each other again, you won't win.

Spade suddenly throws him the Chaos Emerald. Sonic catches it, then starts break dancing. He throws the emerald in the air and catches it; he twirls around a bit, then sticks his thumbs up.

Sonic: Alright!

Everyone walks up to him.

Tails: You did it, Sonic!

Sonic cockily rubs his nose.

Sonic: You know it, bud. Now time to find out where Hey! Where's he go?!

Spade has vanished somewhere.

Lilac: It doesn't matter where he went. As long as we obtained the Chaos Emerald. We're good for now.

Tails nods in agreement.

Tails: Yeah. Lets head back to the tree house. Hopefully Knuckles and Carol found one.

Sonic: Right.

Later, while walking back, Lilac is talking to Sonic, while the other two is ahead of them.

Lilac: ... I wanna thank you for helping me back there. I thought that I could beat him.

Sonic: Hey. No problem, Lilac. That's what friends are for. We help each other out. We don't leave each other behind.

Sonic looks at her.

Sonic: I don't like seeing my friends, hurt. It's either save them from getting hurt, or watch them get hurt. I sure wasn't going to let him touch you like that ever again.

His tone wasn't as frolicsome that Lilac is used too. His tone sounded more serious. Lilac stares at him for a moment, noticing it.

Lilac: Yeah. I know, Sonic. And I really appreciate your help.

Sonic finally smirks.

Sonic: Again. No problem.

Lilac blushes a little.

Tails: Hey, guys! Come, on!

The duo looks at Tails, waving his hands in the air.

Milla: We're surprised to see you two walking!

Sonic chuckles.

Sonic: Alright! We're coming!

Sonic dashes off, while Lilac stays behind in deep thought. An hour later, they finally arrived at the tree house. They all entered and sees Carol and Knuckles sitting on the couch.

Knuckles: You're back finally.

Carol happily stands.

Carol: About time! I was getting bored.

Tails rubs the back of his head.

Tails: Yeah, uh... we ran into a couple of problems.

Sonic takes out the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: We've gotten a Chaos Emerald.

It shines brightly into everyone's face.

Carol: Sweet!

Knuckles gets up and walks over.

Knuckles: Nice. but unfortunately, we lost ours by some stupid panda.

Knuckles closes his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest. It reminded Carol what happened earlier.

Carol: Oh yeah! Lilac, Mayor Zao took our emerald!

Sonic: Wait.

Sonic gets a flash back of him and Lilac chasing down the truck that Zao was in.

Sonic: Isn't that the same panda that me and you chased down, Lilac?

Lilac: Yeah!

Lilac sighs, knowing that Zao isn't the type to give up something that easily. Especially if it's an emerald.

Lilac: But what would he want with the emeralds?

Tails: Not only that. Why are Eggman's robots with him?

Sonic taps his foot on the floor board thinking as well. Soon, a paper flies in and hits Carol in the face.

Carol: Hey. What's this?

Carol grabs it and looks at it.

Carol: It's for you, Lilac.

Lilac tilts her head.

Lilac: It's for me?

She takes the paper from her and looks at it. It was a letter from King Dale. She opens up the letter and takes the paper out and reads it. Everyone watches, as she's reading the letter.

Milla: What does it say?

Lilac: King Dale wants to speak to me privately. I wonder why he wants to speak to me. I hope everything is okay.

Knuckles: Who's that?

Lilac: He's the ruler of Shuigang.

Sonic: Well whatever it is, it must be important if he wants to speak to you privately.

Lilac: Yeah... I'll go over tonight. I'm a little tired.

Carol: And beaten up. What happened to you?

Lilac chuckles.

Lilac: We ran into some problems, but I should be asking you the same thing.

Carol smirks.

Carol: This is what I call a man's thing, except that I'm a girl.

Knuckles:That's a man's thing?

He laughs a little.

Knuckles: Take me as an example.

Carol rolls her eyes.

Carol: Oh really now? I thought acting like a jerk isn't part of being a man.

Knuckles growls.

Knuckles: I'll show you, girl!

Tails steps in between them.

Tails: Hey! We don't have time to be arguing. Now, if you may please sit down and be quiet.

The echidna and wild cat looked away sassily.

Tails: While you're away, I'm going to see if I can make a second workshop.

Milla gasps.

Milla: You're bulding a workshop? May I help?!

Tails chuckles.

Tails: Sure. You can help.

Sonic walks towards the door with Lilac.

Sonic: While you guys do that, I'm going to have a run around.

He jumps off.

Lilac: And I'm going to have a talk with King Dale.

Tails: I thought you wanted to rest?

Lilac: Nah, I'll be alright.

Lilac hops off as well.

* * *

An half an hour have gone when she finally made it to Shuigang. She walks up to the building where King Dail lives. She showed them the letter that Dail gave her. The guards walked her to the throne room where the king is sitting. Lilac kneeled down to her knee and bowed.

Lilac: King Dail. I have received the letter you have sent. Is there anything you want me to assist on doing?

King Dail smiles.

Dail: Yes, I do have something that I want you to help with. You may rise.

Lilac obliged.

Dail: So... I have a friend that was helpful to send you this letter. Anyway, he told me a lot of interesting things.

Lilac rubs her muzzle, wondering what this "friend" told him.

Dail: He told me that he got teleported here by ancient relics called the Chaos Emeralds.

Lilac covers her mouth.

Dail: He said he wanted to go home, but he then decided to stay to help advance our technology without the use of the Kingdom Stone's energy. Even though the stone has a lot of energy, who know's when we'll run out.

Lilac: Excuse me King Dail, but I do know what you're talking about. I have a friend named Sonic that is looking for the emeralds as well.

Dail: Really now? What I've heard, your so called "friend" is trying to use it for evil deeds.

Lilac's eyes widens.

Lilac: What? But... That's not true! Sonic would never do something like that

Lilac was utterly shocked to hear something like that from Dail. Her heart sank completely. Dail shakes his head.

Dail: I'm afraid not, Lilac. He said that him and this... Sonic has been fighting for years in their dimension. He stopped him a few times, but sometimes he failed to get the emeralds away from him. That's why I brought you here to see if you can stop him from obtaining all the Chaos Emeralds before it's too late.

Lilac falls on her knees in deep thought.

Lilac: But... that doesn't make any sense. You mean... he's been using me? He came the same dimension with the guy you're talking about.

Dail closes his eyes.

Dail: I'm afraid so, Lilac. He's too dangerous to be running around our planet. Please do stop him. And once you do, help us look for the Chaos Emeralds.

Lilac looks down.

Lilac: That probably explains why Mayor Zao has those robots with him, and I've been helping him to destroy it. Who is this guy that told you this, King Dail?

Dail: He named himself Dr. Robotnik

Lilac rubs her muzzle.

Lilac: I see.

She thought to herself.

Dail: You should go now. Hurry, before he finds them.

Lilac nods.

Lilac: Yes, King Dail.

She dragon boosts herself out the castle. Dail rests his arm on the arm rest of the seat, the rests his chin on his hand, thinking.

Dail: Whoever this guy is, I hope he isn't lying...

* * *

 **Sonic: Hey, it's me, Sonic! Whoa, Lilac! What's going on?! Why are you attacking me? What?! You overheard from the king that I was trying to take all the Chaos Emeralds and use it for some diabolical plan? Oh no! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and doing evil deeds isn't my thing at all! I don't want to fight you, I want you to understand that it's not my intention to do evil things with the Chaos Emeralds! Next time, "THE GREATEST BETRAYAL!" Don't missout!**

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	10. The Great Betrayal

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on lately. A lot has come up and I had to do something about it. Other then that, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy this chapter! :)._

* * *

 **Lilac: Hi, I'm Sash Lilac. Boy it was crazy. I almost died from Spade, but luckily Sonic jumped in and saved me. Because of Spade losing to Sonic, we got a Chaos Emerald. Shortly after, I got a mail from King Dail wanting to speak to me privately. What he told me about Sonic was so unexpected and unbelievable. I'm having a hard time believing it, but if it's true, I got to stop him from collecting anymore.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

On the same night, it's drizzling a bit. Lilac is hopping tree to tree having Sonic in her mind. She couldn't believe that Sonic would use her like that to get the Chaos Emeralds and use them for evil. The more she thinks about it, the more it gets her vexed that he lied to her. While jumping tree to tree, she spots Sonic running on the ground. She stops and watches. It seems that he's just running around for the heck of it. Lilac is staring at him with a cold and unfriendly look. She quickly follows him, so she knows what he's doiing. It then seems like he's looking for something. He pulls out the yellow emerald that he taken, while nobody was looking.

Sonic: I forgot that the Chaos Emeralds glow when they're near each other.

He thought to himself.

Sonic: Maybe me and Lilac can use it tomorrow so it can be easy for us to search.

Lilac sees that he's holding a yellow emerald. She grabs a vine and swoops down to grab it from him. Lilac snags it from his hand, then lands on a tree branch. Sonic looks up and sees her standing there with the Chaos Emerald in her hand.

Sonic: Lilac? Why did you snatch the emerald away from me?

Her gaze hardens. She jumps in the air and drop kicks towards him. Sonic screams a little, then back flips out the way. She lands hard on the ground.

Sonic: Hey, Lilac! What the heck is all that-

Without letting him finish, she lands a punch in the face; he flies back a couple feet and lands. Lilac sprints towards hi to land another punch, but he catches her fist.

Sonic: Lilac! Chill out would you?

Lilac grabs his arm and throws him against a tree. Sonic's back hits it, making him slide down on his bottom. Sonic gets up and dodges her kick. She suddenly hops off the trunk of the tree and spikes Sonic down with her long hair. Sonic lands on his feet and looks at Lilac landing in front of him.

Sonic: Lilac! Can you please EXPLAIN why you're attacking me?!

Lilac: I heard from King Dail that you wanted to use the Chaos emeralds for evil deeds.

Sonic jumps back in shock.

Sonic: What?! He said- UGH!

He gets punched in the stomach, stunning him a little.

Lilac: That truly hurt me, Sonic. And to think that we are best friends and you're just going to do... THIS?!

Sonic hops back from her.

Sonic: Lilac! Whatever he told you is a lie! I don't want to fight you, Lilac! And I don't want the chaos Emeralds for evil! That's not who I am!

Lilac: LIAR!

Lilac uses her dragon boost and head butts him in the stomach. Sonic flies back some more, bouncing on the ground. He soon slides on his stomach. He slowly gets up and sees her coming. He jumps over her and looks down at her. He lands on a branch.

Sonic: Lilac! Listen to me! Why would I want to use the Chaos Emeralds for evil deeds? And how and where would Dailget this information from?

The drizzle soon turns into rain.

Lilac: He said from a friend that's been trying to stop you for years in your dimension.

Sonic tilts his head a little, then everything is starting to come together.

Sonic: Eggman!

He notices that Lilac lounges to him. He quickly jumps out the way.

Sonic: Lilac! He lied to him! I know who he's talking about!

Lilac didn't want to hear it. She continues to attack him left to right, until she finally lands a hard punch in the face with her cyclone. Sonic hits his back against the tree and falls on his knees. Before he could do anything, he gets kicked in the face, making him fall in a little puddle.

Lilac: You could've put my friends in danger!

She yells at him. Sonic grimaced a little, then sits up with two bruises on his face. He looks up at her, chuckling.

Sonic: You sure are a fighter.

Lilac walks up to him and stares down at him from upon.

Sonic: I could beat you, but I don't fight my friends...

Lilac: We're no longer friends.

They both stared at each other's eyes. Sonic could tell that she's furious about the rumor that Dail told her.

Sonic: You're really pissed off. I can see it in your eyes. I wouldn't use the Emeralds to hurt you or your friends, Lilac... Especially use it for bad deeds. That's not who I am. I'm just a hedgehog that loves to live freely in the wind.

She holds the yellow emerald tightly.

Lilac: If so, then why do you have this out here?

Sonic: Because I forgot the Emeralds can sense the others around. Making us find them a lot easier than running around looking like two lost pigs.

Lilac punches his face, making him fall in the puddle again. Sonic sits up.

Lilac: You're lying! It didn't do that when we brought the Emerald back at the tree house.

Sonic: Because none of you guys were paying attention to it at all. While you guys were talking, the emeralds were glowing near each other.

Lilac looks away for a moment.

Sonic: You wouldn't believe what the king told you. Eggman... the same person I told you before. He's an evil scientist that wants to take over the world. Remember the robots you fought? He looks like them, except that he's not a robot.

Lilac grasps her fist and held on tight to the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: I'm your friend, Lilac. I wouldn't use you like that, especially for something like doing evil deeds.

Lilac didn't know how to respond. Before she could, she hears loud sirens. She jumps on the branch, leaving Sonic behind. Sonic stands up, using his knees for support. A police type truck pulls up on Sonic. Neera and General Gong hops out the vehicle with a bunch of warriors.

Neera: There you are, porcupine!

Gong: You are under arrest!

Sonic closes his eyes, then smirks.

Sonic: Alright. You guys caught me.

Lilac watches them drag him to the vehicle and throws him in. They soon drove off, leaving Lilac feeling bad now. She rethinks about what she did and regrets doing it. She looks down at the Chaos Emerald.

Lilac: What am I going to tell everyone when I return?

She asks herself, then sighs.

Lilac: I gotta go return this and save him.

She dashes off.

* * *

 **Lilac: Hey, it's Lilac. Oh man, I'm in trouble now. Seems like Tails and Knuckles aren't talking to me and going to save Sonic by themselves. But... who is this guy that's trying to take the Emeralds from us? Is that who they call Eggman? Noway I'm letting him get the Chaos Emeralds, next time "The Evil Man vs. Heroins!" Don't missout!**

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	11. Get ready to fight! Here comes Eggman!

_Hi everyone! I know that the last chapter I published was short, but the chapter did focus on Sonic and Lilac. Also, I would like to give a shout out to SonicAnimefan2010 for giving me some good advice. I have edited all of my chapters from the mistakes I made, and it's my fault for not revising my work before publishing. This time, I;m going to make sure that my mistakes won't be the same, as we move on into the story. Enjoy chapter 11! :)_

 **Lilac: Hi, I'm Sash Lilac! Oh man, I didn't think that I had to fight Sonic. I feel bad for fighting him when he didn't want to fight back because we're friends... Best friends. After the fight, General Gong and Neera captured him. I could've done something instead of standing there and watch them forcefully push him in the truck. I'm afraid of what his friends are going to say when they find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Early. Tails, Knuckles, and Milla are outside making a little workshop that Tails can temporarily use. It wasn't going to be a big workshop; it's going to be a small workshop. Carol is in the tree house lying on the couch watching movies. She didn't want to volunteer with them; she just wanted to relax from the long day she had. Milla picks up a brick that her and Knuckles brought back. They found a bunch of them, but they didn't say where they found it. She hands it over to Tails, then sits down and scratches the back of her ear with her feet.

Knuckles: Why should we build another workshop, if we can use their tree house to put your stuff in their drawers?

Tails: Because Knuckles, I don't want to be rude and throw my tools in there. Besides, it needs to be outside so it'll be easier for me build my X-Tornado without running back and forth.

Knuckles: I guess that makes since.

Knuckles feels a drop on his head. He looks up and sees dark clouds rolling in, despite it being dark outside already.

Knuckles: Tails, it's about to rain soon.

Tails looks up at the sky.

Tails: Awe man. And we still need to find cement somewhere. At least the wind won't blow the bricks down.

Milla: Lilac hasn't come back.

Knuckles: Neither is Sonic.

Tails: Well, we all know where Lilac went. But we don't have the slightest clue where Sonic went. Hopefully they'll come back before it starts raining cats and dogs.

Knuckles starts climbing up the ladder.

Knuckles: Whatever you say.

Tails shakes his head and follows. He looks down and sees Milla standing there.

Tails: Come on, Milla. Don't want it to rain on you, right?

Milla looks down.

Milla: But... what if something bad has happened to them? How would we know?

Tails jumps down and walks over.

Tails: I know Sonic well. Believe me, I'll know if something has happened. I don't know about Lilac, but I know that she's the same way.

He smiles a little bit.

Tails: I noticed how familiar they are. They both run fast, they both have the same attitude, and I know that they're already close.

It starts to rain a little harder. Milla and Tails starts soaking from the rain a little. Milla covers her mouth, intently listening to Tails.

Tails: They're both strong and independent. So, like I said before, we'd know by now.

Milla: ... Okay.

Tails smiles.

Tails: Come on before we get too wet.

She nods.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's looking at the Chaos Emerald that Mayor Zao has collected in his office.

Eggman: Two down, five to go.

He thought to himself.

Eggman: Hopefully the king will try and help us look for them, and slow down Sonic.

Eggman looks at a blueprint that he's been drawing on for awhile now. The title was named, "Project Tyrant".

Eggman: If I can somehow suck the energy out from the Kingdom Stone, then I will be able to use this ultimate weapon and combine it with the Chaos Emeralds. I will make the strongest robot that has ever been built.

He rubs his chin, thinking. He soon gets an idea.

Eggman: THAT'S IT!

He slams his hand on his desk.

Eggman: I can still use that machine that I used to drain Mobius' energy. Hopefully, Orbot and Cubot left it in the Egg Carrier.

He hops up off the seat.

Eggman: Meanwhile, I'm going to snatch the Emeralds away from Sonic's friends. That'll make it four emeralds.

Zao suddenly busts through the door.

Zao: Did you give them the message from Dail?

Eggman: I did that hours ago. I also saw them holding two Chaos Emeralds. While I go get what I need from my flagship, I need need to use the Termabot. Have Mecha Sonic ready as well. This is going to be war.

He walks out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile. Tails, Knuckles, Carol, and Milla are all watching tv. They are waiting for Lilac and Sonic to return back safely, but nothing yet. All they hear is the tapping on the house from the rain outside. The door finally opens. They all see Lilac walking in soaked. Milla happily jumps up and hugs her.

Milla: There you are, Lilac! I was so worried about you!

Lilac sadly looks away. She didn't hug her best friend back.

Knuckles: And where's Sonic?

She was trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

Lilac: I...

They all wait for her response.

Lilac: We... fought.

Knuckles: What?!

Knuckles jumps up in shock with Tails.

Tails: What happened-

Lilac: King Dail told me that Sonic was a threat to this world and wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds for evil deeds.

She explained.

Lilac: Someone by the name... Dr. Robotnik told him that.

Tails: Eggman...

He looks at Knuckles who's ready to pound Lilac.

Knuckles: So where is he?

Lilac: Shang Tu's warriors have captured him.

Both: And you watched him get captured?!

Knuckles and Tails yelled. Lilac hesitated to say yes. Instead, she nods her head.

Knuckles: Damn it! Now we gotta get him out of there!

Knuckles runs out the door.

Tails: Knuckles! Wait! You don't know where he's at!

Tails runs to the door, but stops at the entrance. He looks back at Lilac for a brief moment, then left. Carol got up and pats her back.

Carol: It's alright, bud. It wasn't your fault.

Lilac: I- I know, but it's not that.

She walks over to the window and looks out.

Lilac: I watched Sonic get arrested by General Gong and Neera. I sat there and did nothing...

She takes out the yellow Chaos Emerald that she took away from Sonic.

Lilac: I saw him running with this, which made me thought that he stole it from you guys. He took it, because the Chaos Emeralds shines when they're near each other.

Carol: So wait...

She walks over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer. She takes out the green Chaos Emerald. Like Sonic said, they started to glow in their faces.

Carol: You mean that we could've used the emerald to look for the other ones easier?

Lilac: That's not the point, Carol.

She drops the emerald on the floor.

Lilac: I should be the one to go out there and get Sonic. Not-

She gets interrupted by a huge explosion below the tree house.

Lilac: What the?!

The tree house starts to tilt over.

Carol: HANG ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN!

Everything in the room fell on the ground and starts shattering. Carol had dropped the Chaos Emerald on the floor, making it roll all over the place. The girls starts screaming, when the tree house finally falls and crashes on the ground. Most of the wood broke off the house. Lilac, Carol, and Mills all lied flat on the side of the house. The top soon gets blown off, causing another explosion. Some pieces of the woods had hit the girls in the head. Lilac slowly looks up and sees the Termabot floating in front of them.

Carol: Hey! That's the same robot that Zao used on me and Knuckles!

She pointed out.

The girls got up off the ground, hurt. They have marks all on their clothes and body from impact. Lilac growls at the robot.

Lilac: Mayor Zao You monster!

She yells out, irate that Zao would destroy her house, while her friends are inside. The top opens to reveal Eggman is riding in it.

Eggman: It's not who you think it is, dragon girl!

Milla quickly hides behind Lilac. Carol and Lilac's eyes widens in shock.

Lilac: Who are you?!

Eggman laughs.

Eggman: I am the notorious Dr. Eggman! I'm the GREASTEST scientist in the whole entire world!

Lilac's gaze hardens.

Lilac: So you're Dr. Eggman. The one that Sonic kept talking about. You have a lot of nerves to lie bout Sonic to King Dail!

Eggman laughs wickedly.

Eggman: I know right? One of the most evilest thing to do!

Sweat bead rolls on everyone's temple.

Carol: Hate to ruin your parade, but I've seen worst.

Eggman: Oh really? You want to know what's worst than that?

The arms of the robot stretches out. Lilac and Carol covered themselves. Eggman, instead, has taken the the two Chaos Emeralds they had. Lilac looks, then gasps.

Lilac: Give me those back!

She screams out, as she sprints to him and jumps in the air. Eggman easily swats her her away, making her land on a tree trunk.

Milla: LILAC!

Milla screamed, horrified. She starts shooting the green energy at him, but he blocked it easily. The arm of the robot switches to a mini machine gun. He starts shooting at the poor hound. Milla quickly puts a shield up and blocks it, but she couldn't hold it up for much long, because how powerful the sub machine is. Carol hops on the arm of the robot and runs up on it. She jumps in the air and unsheathed her claws. Eggman looked up and his mouth widens a little. But out of nowhere, Carol gets knocked back on the ground. She lands on both her feet, sliding across the ground to recover. Eggman stopped shooting, then notices Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic slowly levitated on the ground and lands. Mecha Sonic is the same version as the one that Sonic fought years ago, except it has a slight upgrade.

Eggman: Ah! Mecha Sonic! You're finally here! Kill them all!

Mecha Sonic: As you wish, master.

He said in a robotic voice, as Eggman leaves the scene. The first one he goes after is Milla. Milla's eyes dilates, not able to move when she saw Mecha sprint to her.

Carol: Milla! Get out the way!

She cries out. Lilac comes out of nowhere and kicks Mecha in the face. Mecha flies through a couple of trees and crashes on the ground. Lilac looks back at Milla.

Lilac: Milla! Are you okay?!

Milla nods, but gasps when Lilac got hit by Mecha Sonic. Lilac flies back a few inches.

Mecha Sonic: You're all just puppets. I can easily tear all of you into pieces.

Carol suddenly hops on the back of him.

Mecha Sonic: Get off!

Mecha yells out, trying to get Carol off her back. Carol is scratching his face with her nails.

Carol: Leave! My! Friends! Alone!

Mecha grunts, but stands there all of a sudden. Electricity forms around him, shocking her. Carol screams in agony pain. She falls on the ground, twitching. Milla runs to Metal Sonic with the weird green energy box. She throws it on top of his head, making it tilt to the side. Mecha turns his body to look at Milla. Milla steps back a little, shook. Mecha Sonic repositioned his head back in place. He starts walking towards her.

Milla: No. no...

Milla starts shaking in fear.

Mecha: You'll be the first to dance with death tonight, puppy.

Mecha dashes to her, but gets stopped by Lilac's cyclone attack. He crashes on the ground, creating a little crack. He gets kicked again by Lilac. He flies a few more feet back, until he got up and grabs her arm before she could attack. He charges himself up, then starts electrocuting her. Lilac screams in agony. To make matters worst, the rain is adding more pain to her. Mecha laughs, as he watches.

Mecha: Die dragon Girl!

Lilac continues to scream in pain, until Mecha gets blasted by Milla's powerful energy beam. Lilac falls on the ground twitching. The skin on some parts on her body has ripped off. Milla covers her mouth in horror, watching Lilac twitching. She looks at Carol lying on the ground as well. She looks at Mecha Sonic getting up off the ground. Milla's gaze hardens, as she gets into a flamingo stance. Mecha Sonic's head was tilted to the side again. He repositioned his head back in place once again.

Mecha: You really must want to die, puppy. Both of your friends are down and no one is here to save you. You really think that you have a chance of beating me?

Milla: You hurt my friends! I won't forgive you at all!

She yells back at him in a vexing tone. Lilac watches, as she's grimacing from the pain

Milla: I'm doing this for my friends you hurt!

Mecha's eyes glows bright red.

Mecha: Such a pity that your friends have to see your head get ripped off your body. Eggman might be nice enough to put your head over a fireplace for decoration.

Milla gestures for him to come. Mecha powers up his boosters. He darts to her within seconds. Milla was fast enough to put up a shield, making him hit his head on it. Mecha falls on the ground and revs up his spin dash in front of her. Milla quickly jumps over him before he did anything. Milla lands and sees him running into a tree. Mecha grunts, then turns and looks at her standing in her flamingo pose. She taunts him again, making him angry. He flies towards her once again. Milla sits there and watches him fly towards him. Lilac was trying to get up, but she was too hurt to stand. Once Mecha Sonic got close, Milla blasts him with a very powerful attack with her green mysterious power. Mecha Sonic flies back with his head missing. Metal Sonic's head lands in front of Milla. His eyes flickers a little, then slowly dies down. Milla created a green box above her head and smashes Mecha's head into pieces. Milla falls on her knees, panting.

Milla: That's for my friends...

The rain slowly dies down a little bit. Milla looks over at Lilac who's struggling to get up. She quickly runs over and helps her up.

Lilac: Th- thanks, Milla...

Milla hugs Lilac happily.

Milla: I'm just happy that you're okay.

Carol suddenly walks up and wraps her arm around them.

Carol: Hey... Don't forget about me, guys. Group hugs are the greatest.

They all start laughing

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	12. Sneaking and Entering

_Hey everyone! Last chapter was pretty intense. I honestly enjoyed making the chapter. Also, give a big around and applause to Milla for defeating Mecha Sonic by herself!... Enjoy this chapter!:)_

 ** _Lilac: Hi! I'm Sash Lilac! Oh man, I told Tails and Knuckles that I watched Sonic get arrested by General Gong and Neera. They decided to look for him themselves, when it should be me. We've finally met Dr. Eggman that Sonic and his friends were blabbering about for the past days. He destroyed our home and took the Chaos Emeralds. He ran away and left us fighting with robot Sonic. Luckily that he's down for the count, and we can start searching for Sonic and friends... I hope they're okay..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

During the same time when Lilac arrived at the tree house, Sonic has finally arrived to Shang Tu's castle. Neera and Gong forcefully pulled the poor hedgehog out and drags him inside with his hands and feet cuffed. While getting dragged inside, Sonic sees something big and moving fast in the rain. Sonic squints his eyes for a better vision. He sees the Termabot holding two glass tubes in its arms.

Sonic: Eggman!

Sonic tries to break free, but they have him really restraint.

Neera: Hold still, hedgehog!

He continues to fight back, until Neera throws him on the ground and shocks him with a shocking stick. Sonic screams in agony from the rain adding more voltage. She stops, then picks him up by the scruff. Sonic pants heavily; too weak to move now.

Sonic: Th- they're i- in trouble.

He said in an inaudible voice.

Neera: Quiet! I don't want to hear it!

A little later, they threw him in the cell with his hands and feet still cuffed.

Gong: Right now, the Royal Magister is resting. You'll be slumbering here tonight.

He slams the bar door closed and locks it.

Neera: And don't think that digging a hole will work this time. We covered it up with a shit of metal.

Sonic lies on the floor, grimacing from the shock that Neera gave him. Both pandas walked away from the cell.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's still in the Termabot, heading towards to Shang Tu's city. He's reading a Chaos Emerald radar that was installed in the robot from the start. On the radar, he sees a blinking light close by.

Eggman: Hm... I supposed that the Emerald is somewhere in the city sitting inside a jewelry store?

He enters the quiet city with nobody roaming around. Everyone is now inside doing whatever they like to do overnight. Eggman slowly looks at all the stores in the streets. He got closer and closer to the dot. He looks up and sees that it's inside a jewelry store. Eggman shakes his head, annoyed.

Eggman: Of course. How is that not obvious?

He said to himself. He presses a button for infrared to see if anybody is inside the little shop.

Eggman: Good. Nobody is in...What?!

He sees someone drop from the ceiling and land on the floor. He turns the infrared off and looks. It was Spade trying to get the Chaos Emerald as well.

Eggman: Huh? Who's that?

Spade is looking around for the Chaos Emerald himself. Eggman growls.

Eggman: He's looking for the Emerald himself!

The robot points at the shop with its mini machine gun and starts shooting through the glass. The alarm goes off. Spade quickly runs to cover, as Eggman is breaking everything in the store. Spade looks up and sees that he has broken the case where the Chaos Emeralds is at. He quickly hops up and runs towards it.

Eggman: No you don't!

He yells out. The robot extends its arm, trying to grab the Chaos Emerald. Spade quickly uses his hyper speed move and snatches it up. The robot's arm goes through the wall.

Eggman: Darn it!

Spade throws pellets on the ground. Smoke flies everywhere. When the smoke died down, he was gone.

Eggman: He's gone...

Eggman hears sirens in the distance.

Eggman: Better get out of here.

Eggman speeds out of the area.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tails and Knuckles. They're in the woods, lost. The rain has finally stopped. Knuckles is standing around, looking around. Tails has finally caught up to him.

Tails: Knuckles!

Tails was panting a little.

Knuckles: Drats... we're lost.

Tails: You think?

He gives him a stern look. Tails sighs.

Tails: We don't know where Sonic is at!

Knuckles: Then why not go back and ask Lilac?!

Tails groans.

Tails: That's WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! HELLO!

He yells at him. Knuckles rubs the back of his head.

Tails: Now lets go back to the tree house and we'll know where Sonic went.

Tails leads the way. Minutes later, when they arrived to the tree house, they saw the house destroyed.

Tails: What happened?!

He rushed over to see if he could find the girls.

Tails: Milla?!

He hops in the destroyed house and starts throwing the boards out the way.

Tails: Lilac?!

Knuckles hops in and walks over to the nightstand.

Tails: Carol!

Knuckles picked up the nightstand and opens it.

Knuckles: The Chaos Emeralds are missing too.

Tails: Oh no...

He stands up. He starts worrying.

Tails: I hope they're okay...

Knuckles: I bet it was that panda guy that me and Carol came across to.

Tails shakes his head with his gaze soft.

* * *

A little later with Eggman, he's back at Shang Mu's office with the Chaos Emerald. The tube he got from the Egg Carrier is left at the factory for the scientists to rebuild. He lays the Emeralds in a cup holder he made for them. He thinks about Spade, who stole the emerald before he did.

Eggman: That panda... this is a strange world.

He thought to himself.

Eggman: No matter... I'll get it away from him when it's that time.

He walks out the room. The window in the room suddenly opens. Spade hops in the room and looks around. He sees all four Chaos Emeralds in the cup holder.

Spade: Jackpot...

* * *

Meanwhile with the heroins, they have arrived to Shang Tu's castle hiding in a shrub. They peeked out and sees that Neera is guarding the entrance. They dived back into the shrub.

Carol: What's the plan, girl?

She whispers to Lilac.

Lilac: We gotta move her away from the entrance.

Milla: I can distract her.

Lilac: A- are you sure, Milla?

Lilac asks a bit worried that she might get caught by her. Milla nods her head.

Milla: You can count on me.

Milla jumps out the bush and walks up to her. Milla starts barking at her and growling.

Neera: Hey! What are you doing here?!

Milla shoots the weird energy at her. Neera blocks it with her staff, then sees that Milla is running away.

Neera: Get back here!

She starts chasing after her. Carol and Lilac both hopped out their hiding spots,then sprints inside. For the past minutes, they were trying their best to hide away from the guards that are patrolling the halls. While they were sneaking downstairs, they heard footsteps coming upstairs. They quickly looked around for a hiding spot. Carol hides in a uniquely made jar, and Lilac hides behind a thick window curtain. It was General Gong walking upstairs patrolling the royal hallways. Lilac peeks and sees that he's walking away. She waits for him to move away a little further. She gets out of her hiding spot.

Lilac: The coast is clear, Carol.

She whispers. Carol pops her head out and looks. She starts climbing out of the jar, but while doing so, the jar tilts over and breaks a piece off. Lilac looks back with her eyes wide. Carol quickly picked the jar up and put the piece back on. Both the girls scurried downstairs. When they reached downstairs, they see Sonic's cell up ahead.

Lilac: Down there.

They ran down the hallway. When they made it, they see Sonic sitting in the corner with his eyes closed.

Lilac: Sonic!

She yells in a whispered tone. Sonic slowly opens his eyes. Lilac smiles a little, knowing that he's okay.

Sonic: Lilac? Carol? Why are you guys here? And what in the world happened to you guys?

Lilac: It's a long story, but we gotta get you out of here first.

Carol unsheathes her claw with her pinkie finger. She starts nitpicking with the lock. Sonic got up and hopped over.

Sonic: Oh man. You guys didn't have to come rescue me.

Lilac sadly looks away.

Lilac: Yes we do... you don't deserve to be in there. I should be the one in there from my lack of knowledge. I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. I'm a lot smarter than that.

Sonic: Hey, cheer up. I've been through this type of situation before. So it doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I didn't want them to follow me all the way to the tree house; I let them capture.

Sonic watches Carol nick picking with the lock.

Sonic: To be honest with you guys, I didn't want you guys to come with us to search for the Chaos Emeralds. I didn't want you guys to be involved in our problems with Eggman trying to tear all of us apart.

Lilac gives him a warm smile.

Lilac: Don't worry, Sonic. We were probably going to be involved in this somehow. And I didn't want to leave you behind. Like you told me days ago; friends don't leave each other behind.

Lilac smiles.

Lilac: That's what friend's are for.

Lilac gently puts his hand on top of his.

Lilac: Best friends.

Sonic feels a bit better that she remembered what he told her days ago. It made him feel great, even though he always feel great.

Carol finally gets the gate to unlock. She opens the door.

Carol: Got it! And now to get the cuffs off of you.

She walks over and starts with the ankles.

Lilac: We thought Tails and Knuckles might've beaten us here, but guess not. They might've gotten lost somewhere.

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: Hopefully they're okay. I saw Eggman earlier.

Lilac: Speaking of him... we've finally crossed path.

Sonic's gaze hardens.

Sonic: And he did this to you guys?

Lilac: Yeah... well no. He destroyed the tree house by using this... big robot. He took the emeralds and left us to fight another version of Metal Sonic except... it was much taller and a lot stronger. It electrocuted me and Carol, which is why our body's are like this. But luckily, Milla was the one that destroyed it

Sonic: Really?

He sounded a bit surprised.

Lilac: Yeah. I was pretty surprised myself.

Carol finally got the ankle cuffs off him. she stood up and starts picking with the handcuffs.

Carol: How can you handle yourself in this type of situation?

Sonic looks down at the cat.

Sonic: I don't know to be honest. I keep moving forward, until I finally reached my goal. I don't let anything stop me. That's why I love going on adventures. I find them exhilarating.

Carol: Not me. I like to sleep most of the time.

Sonic scoffs.

Sonic: I see.

Carol finally got the handcuff with ease this time.

Carol: And you're all free!

"Think again!" A familiar voice said behind the girls. They both looked and saw that Neera is standing in the doorway with Gong. Neera has captured Milla finally. Milla sadly walked in the room. Gong closes the gate and locks it. Sonic rushes to the gate.

Sonic: Hey! Don't you guys understand what's going on?

Neera: Yes we understand what's going on. You guys have caused trouble long enough. You should be happy that you're still alive.

Sonic growls.

Gong: And just to make sure that you're not planning anything, we'll be standing here watching you until the morning.

Lilac: General Gong, you have to understand-

Neera: We heard enough from you, Lilac!

Vexed, she interrupted her sentence.

Lilac kept quiet, not wanting to cause anymore problems.

* * *

The next morning with Tails and Knuckles, they were looking for the girls all night, but no luck at all. They decided to rest inside a cave in Dragon Valley. They are sleeping peacefully on opposite walls. Tails wakes up, stretching. He rubs his head and looks at Knuckles.

Tails: Knuckles...

Knuckles opens his eyes and looks at him.

Knuckles: Finally awake?

Tails stands up and dusts himself off.

Tails: Yeah... Were you awake this whole time?

Knuckles: I slept for a good amount of hours.

Tails walked outside and sees the morning sun shining down on his face.

Tails: Are you ready to start looking for the girls and Sonic?

Knuckles nods his head.

Knuckles: Yeah. Come on. Maybe we'll find a Chaos Emerald while looking.

He follows the two tailed fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman walked into his office and noticed that the Chaos Emeralds are missing. He shouts at the top of his lungs and noticed that the window was left opened.

Eggman: Blasted all!

Eggman storms out the office and heads towards the factory where Zao is at. A lot of egg pawns and egg scammers are standing in rows holding a katana swords in their hands. The scientists have been working hard on them, despite most of them working over their hours. The egg flappers are hanging above the ceiling, ready to be used. They're still the same model when they were last used, which was years ago. Eggman busts through the door, irate. Zao looks at him.

Eggman: The Chaos Emeralds are gone!

Zao's mouth gaped in shock.

Zao: What?! Someone dare to take the Emeralds right under our noses?!

Eggman: I probably have the slightest clue of who did it! It was probably the panda that stole the Chaos Emerald from the jewelry store last night!

Zao: I think I know who you're talking about. I bet he's working with that pesky hedgehog and Shang Tu!

Zao giggles.

Zao: Don't worry. I'll have my troopers look for them!

Zao looks at all the egg pawns that are standing idle on a moving conveyor belt.

Zao: And maybe a couple of robots.

Eggman smiles at his plans.

Eggman: Brilliant idea! And maybe I'll have King Dail work with us.

Zao intently giggles.

Zao: Can't wait! This'll be something quite interesting!...

* * *

 **Sonic: What up! It's Sonic! Oh man, we're finally getting the chance to speak to the Royal Magister. Finally! Someone understands that the Chaos Emeralds are more than just rocks. Whoa! Eggman has sent a whole army here! Girls, we can't just sit here and watch! We have to work together and take all of them down! Lets show these creeps what we're made of! Next time in Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos is Freedom, "THE WAR BEGINS!" Don't miss out!**

* * *

 _See you guys next chapter!_


	13. The War Begins

_Hello again, everyone! I hope you're enjoying these chapters! I'm really working hard on this for you guys to enjoy. I'll be making a cover art for the story. It looks very dull without a good cover art from me. :D And if you guys would like to see my art, just follow me at .com Enjoy the chapter!_

 ** _Sonic: Hey, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm locked up again by those annoying soldiers. Lilac and Carol tried to break me out, but they both got caught and threw Milla in. Why can't these people understand how important these Emeralds are, if they fall into the wrong hands? I guess we have to wait what the Royal Magister has to say. Can I just call him Mr. Unseeable since we can't see his face?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The same morning with Eggman, he's in Shuigang talking to King Dail about his plan on raiding Shang Tu.

Eggman: Last night, someone had stolen the Chaos Emeralds right from under our noses. We may know who did it, since I just found out that this person is hidden below Shang Tu. We believe that they're working together with Sonic and that purple dragon.

Dail raises his eyebrows.

Dail: Lilac? I thought I told her to get rid of that hedgehog. She dares to deny my request?

King Dail stands up off his seat, irate.

Dail: I'll gather up my troops to handle this situation.

He walks away to gather up his troops. Eggman clasps his hands together, smirking evilly.

Eggman: This is going to be easy.. **.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Shang Tu, Sonic and the girls are asleep. Gong and Neera decided to go to bed when they finally fell asleep. Carol has her back on the wall, with her arms crossed; and she has her legs crossed over each other. Milla is curled into a ball; she's sleeping and snoring softly peacefully. Lilac is sleeping on Sonic's shoulder once again. Sonic shifts a little from Lilac lying her head on his shoulder. He wakes up and rubs his eyes a little. He finally looks at Lilac and stares at her for a bit. He lifts a little smirk on his face; he seems alright with it. He wraps her arm around her, so she can lie her head on his chest. He sighs, then closes his eyes. Two hours have passed, Gong walks up to the gate bangs on it.

Gong: Rise and shine!

Everyone started waking up from the loud banging. Lilac sits up and rubs her eyes.

Lilac: W- what?

Gong: Royal Magister would like to speak to all four of you!

He informed.

Carol: Yeah, yeah... give me two more hours.

She said, swaying her hands to tell him go away.

Gong: Now, Carol!

He yells this time.

Carol: Okay, okay. Geesh.

Annoyed by his outburst, she gets up and stretches. Milla does the same, then sits down to scratch her ears. Lilac rubs her face, then notices that Sonic's arm is wrapped around her. She looks at him, blushing. Sonic opens his eyes and meets her both stares into each other's eyes for a moment. Sonic gives her a wink, then stands. He helps her up off the ground.

Sonic: Sleep well?

Lilac was lost with words, not knowing how to respond.

Lilac: Y- yeah.

Gong: You guys stop flirting with each other and come on!

He was starting to get a little angry. Sonic walks towards the door.

Carol: You don't have to yell... We're going.

An irritation mark appears on Carol's temple. A little later, they're all standing in front of Magister, on their knees.

Magister: I am very disappointed in all four of you.

He said with his back facing them. They all looked away from him.

Magister: All of you have caused a lot of trouble for the past days. Especially you, Lilac and Sonic.

Both of them looked at him.

Magister: But now I know the reason why.

They all looked at him, surprised. He turns and looks a them.

Magister: I knew from the start of how important that Emerald was. I wouldn't have put it in the crystal cavern if it wasn't that important.

Sonic smirks.

Sonic: Makes sense now.

Carol raises her hands, excited.

Carol: This is why I like the Royal Magister!

Neera: But... I really don't see anything about that rock at all

Magister: It doesn't matter now.

He replies.

Magister: What matters now is that you and Gong owe all three of them for giving them a harsh time.

Both of the pandas looked at each other with their eyes widen.

Magister: I want the both of you to help look for the rest of the emeralds.

Both of them kneels.

Both: Yes Royal Magister.

Suddenly, the roof gets blown off. Everyone sat there, puzzled and shocked.

" GIVE US THE CHAOS EMERALDS BACK!"

A familiar voice said. They all looked up and saw Dr. Eggman in his termabot.

Sonic: Eggman! Finally decided to show your face!

Eggman laughs.

Eggman: I missed you too, Sonic!

Lilac growls.

Lilac: It's you!

Neera: Who are you?!

Neera points her scythe at him.

Eggman: I am the marvelous Dr. Eggman!

He replies.

Eggman: Now... to make things easy, how about give us the emeralds and everyone doesn't have to be hurt.

Gong: What are you talking about?! We don't have the emeralds!

Eggman: Oh... okay... GET THEM!

He yells out, pointing at them. The entire roof gets blown off. The debris falls on the ground, breaking into pieces. They all covered their face from the dusts that flew in their direction.

"GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Another familiar voice said. They all looked up and saw a bunch of airships in the sky.

Sonic: Whoa!

Sonic steps back in shock, seeing helicopters flying in the area. Milla covers her mouth.

Milla: They're gonna kill us!

Sonic gets in his fighting stance.

Sonic: No, they're not!

A lot of Shang Mu and Shuigang's warriors are aboard the ships with some eggpwans; they have their shield and swords weilded in their hands.

Milla stands straight up and looks at the army from both kingdoms.

Eggman: You have one more chance!

Sonic looks at Eggman, smirking.

Sonic: Over my dead body.

Eggman's glasses shine.

Eggman: Fair enough. He points in the air, then throws his pointy finger at them.

Eggman: ATTACK!

All the troopers hopped off the ship and opened up their parachutes from a book bag they are wearing on their backs.

Lilac: Get ready everyone!

Neera twirls her scythe around, ready to fight. Gong takes his sword out. Sonic looks back at Eggman, then back at the troopers that finally landed on the ground.

Sonic: Lilac! We'll leave the rest up to them! Let's get Eggman!

Lilac smirks,with her gaze hard.

Lilac: Well I'll be obliged!

They both did a high back flip and lands behind Eggman.

Sonic: Egghead! Turn your attention to us! We're the ones fighting you now!

The termabot turns around with the mini gun out. Eggman chuckles.

Eggman: My pleasure!

It starts shooting at the duo. They both jumped out the range of fire.

* * *

Carol, Milla, Neera, and Gong all jumped out the castle and landed on the ground. They all ran towards the crowd of warriors. Carol jumps in the air and unsheathes her claws and slashes most of their faces. Milla uses her weird energy to blast them in the face. Most of them gets blasted into a tree. Neera and Gong incapacitated them, instead of killing them by slashing their legs. Eggman robots are getting obliterated by Milla's weird magic and Carol's strong cat claws. Everyone in Shang Tu are running away from the the big battle field to safety. Neera blocks Shuingang's soldier attack, then kicks him down on the ground.

Neera: Only fools like you guys would follow orders to villainous creature like him!

She yells. More robots and soldiers are coming. Milla and Carol touched backs, surrounded by a bunch of Eggman's robots.

Carol: There's too many of them, Milla!

Milla looks at all the reinforcements that arrived. Neera and Gong are trying their best to hold grounds, but they're getting overpowered.

Milla: There's nothing that we can do!

She cries out.

" I'll handle this!" Knuckles jumps out of nowhere and pummeled them into pieces with his strong fists. Milla and Carol both jumped out the circle and landed in front of more robots. They both looked up and dashed towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic and Lilac, they're dodging most of Eggman's attack from is termabot. Lord Magister is spectating, while having his hands behind his back.

Eggman: DIE!

The arm switches to a minigun. It starts firing at both of the duo. They sprung in the air, missing. Lilac reaches out for Sonic.

Lilac: Sonic!

Sonic grabbed grabbed her hands and rapidly spins in the air with him. She throws him to the robot, while he's in his spin dash.

Eggman: Oh no!

Sonic went through the robot's body and lands on the ground.

Sonic: Too easy!

Sonic looks over his shoulder and does a familiar pose, while looking at the robot malfunctioning. Eggman's egg mobile pops out the machine, and sends him flying through the roof. Lilac rushes over and pat his back.

Lilac: Come on! We gotta go help the others!

She dashes off in a hurry.

Sonic: Right behind you!

Sonic responds, following her. Magister was seemingly shocked at what he saw. He closes his eyes and went into deep thought.

* * *

Outside, everyone are still fighting off the army. No matter how much they defeat them; more and more continues to come.

Neera: This is really...

She clashes weapons with one of Shang Mu's warrior. She parries him, then kicks him.

Neeraa: getting annoying!

One robot tried to do a sneak attack, but Knuckles saved her in time. Gong is struggling to destroy the egg hammer, as it keeps swinging its hammer every time he gets near. Milla jumps in front of Gong and used her weird green power to knock it off its feet. Knuckles comes out of nowhere and smashes it with his fist. Carol is not able to destroy the robots, but is able to claw vigorously at the Shang Mu and Shuigang army. They were unable to keep up with her fast movements. Tails, even though not very strong, he's doing his best to help out the others, by destroying most of Eggman's robots, by using Sonic's move, the homing attack. Tails lands on the ground, then steps back, seeing more enemies coming. He touched back to back with the others in a circle.

Knuckles: We can't keep going on like this! They're gonna keep coming, until we drop!

Knuckles pounds his fists, angrily.

Carol: You know, I was in an eager mood to punch and scratch something, but now I wish to stay home and sleep... oh wait... we don't have a home.

She sarcastically said.

"If you would've given the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman, then you would have a home to sleep." A familiar voice said. They all looked up and saw King Dail inside an eagle like robot from above, with Zao inside. Carol mouth gapes in horror.

Carol: Dail?! Zao?!

Everyone in the circle looked.

Gong: General Zao! What the hell are you doing?! Have you gone insane?!

Zao laughs.

Zao: No... I should be calling you guys insane for resisting to give us the Chaos Emeralds!

Knuckles: Hey, you doofus! Eggman has you guys brainwashed.

Tails scoffs.

Tails: That kinda reminds me of a certain echidna getting tricked FIVE times.

Knuckles growls.

Knuckles: Tails! Not now!

Dail gives them a little grin.

Dail: My, my. It seems to me that you guys like to lie your butts out of trouble. I heard that you guys want to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds for evil deeds.

Milla: No!

Milla cries out.

Milla: We would never do such a thing! He's letting you guys believe what he's saying!

Zao: Liar!

He yells.

Zao: He told me everything about you guys coming from another dimension, trying to take over the world! At least the fox boy, and the red thing...

Knuckles: This red thing will smash you down with that robot!

Dail: Looks more as if you want to dance with us! But you're begging to dance with death today! Look around you! You're surrounded, and you have no one that'll help-

A blue and lilac blur interrupts his sentence, that flew by the flying robot. The egg pawns are suddenly getting destroyed, and the warriors are getting knocked out.

Gong: Huh?! What's happening?!

Once the blur stopped, nothing was surrounding them any more.

"Sorry, Dail! We're not going to let you hurt our friends or take the Chaos Emeralds!"

Everyone looked up and saw Sonic and Lilac standing on a platform.

Molla: Lilac! Sonic!

They both smirked.

* * *

 **Sonic: Hey, it's me, Sonic. Man! It's one crazy day today! We managed to escape from everyone, while they nearly killed Magister, when he entered into the battle. Tails, whatever you have in mind, I hope it'll stop all the chaos that's happening. Next time in: Sonic the Hedgehog; Chaos is Freedom! Don't miss out!**

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	14. UPDATE!

I know, I know. Y'all are like, "Sega! Where the hell is the next chapter?! We've been waiting for so long, that I've forgotten about this story," I'M SORRY GUYS! I've been busy with some stuff ya know?! I was supposed to finish the story,before Sonic Forces came out, but it's out now. Oh well! I'm still going to do the story! Don't worry peeps! If you've been sticking around waiting for the next chapter, thank you so much! I know you guys thought this was the next chapter, but it's not. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very, very soon! So get ready! See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

_Pft! What I say? I told you that I was coming back with a new chapter. I never noticed how crappy my grammar was last chapter. It's going to improve for this next chapter. By the way, I know most of you have Sonic Forces. Are you enjoying the game? You can see my speed runs at segadreamguy_

 _Anyhow, enjoy chapter 14!_

* * *

 ** _Sonic: Hi! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! We had an unexpected surprise from Eggman and his new army of team at the Royal Castle. Me and Lilac trashed Eggman's piece of junk, while the others are defending the castle from his army trying to take the Chaos Emerald. Now we have a bigger issue. Great! I guess it's time to wreck some more big killer robots!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Sonic and the group are all gazing up at the eagle like robot that Dail is controlling.

Dail: You must be that blue pest that Eggman was referring to.

Sonic chuckles.

Sonic: You act as if you haven't seen a hedgehog before. Would you like to take a closer look at my spines?

Sonic threatening him in a joking manner.

Dail: How about I shut your mouth closed permanently?!

The eagle flies high up in the air.

Lilac: Sonic!

Lilac gets into her fighting stance, as she watches the robotic bird make a loop and dashes towards them at high speed. Both the speedsters hopped off the tree branch, just for the bird to crash through it.

Knuckles: How the hell are we going to beat that?!

The bird flis high in the air again. General Zao in the background is laughing at them. Sonic is watching the bird coming back towards them.

Carol: It's coming back around! Get ready!

The eagle was getting close. Sonic gets into jumping position, watching it come closer. Once it did, everyone sprung out the way for the exception of Sonic. Sonic jumped straight up in the air and attacked the glass using his homing attack. The glass cracked a little, making Dail violently shake in his seat. Sonic lands on the ground, smirking. All the warriors and robots are set to attack him, until Magister sprung out of nowhere and lands in front of them. Zao's eyes widens in shock.

Zao: Royal Magister?!

Sonic looks at the corner of his eyes. Neera quickly runs up.

Neera: Royal Magister! Get out of here, before you get hurt!

Zao gives him a smirk.

Zao: Royal Magister. It's such an honor to see you. Maybe if you give us the Chaos Emeralds, then none of this will be happening.

Magister: You arrogant greedy fool! How dare you cause this mess at my kingdom! We do not have what you want, nor will we give you it to you!

Magister violently yells.

Zao: Tsk! Tsk! Maybe you have it hiding under that helmet of yours!

Sweat bead rolls on everyone's face.

Gong: Why would he-

Sonic: WATCH OUT!

Everyone looked and saw the eagle coming right back, knocking trees down. Sonic ran over to Magister and tackled him down. Everyone quickly got on the ground.

Tails: Sonic! We need to get out of here! Too much is going on here!

Sonic: We could as soon as we destroy that robot!

Tails looks back at the eagle making another loop. Lilac stands up on her feet watching the bird fly towards them once again. Carol looks up at her friend.

Carol: Lilac! What are you doing?!

Lilac: I'm ending this now!

She gets ready for the robot to get near.

Dail: YOU GUYS CAN'T STOP ME!

Once it got close enough, Lilac jumps in the air and uses her dragon boost. She hits the glass, shattering it into pieces. Some of the glass cuts Dail, making hm scream and lose control of the bird. The robot starts crashing down on the ground, causing a huge explosion. Everyone got up and watched all the trees get knocked over on its side, and the eagle losing pieces.

Zao: NOOOOOO!

Sonic: COME ON!

Sonic tells everyone, as he starts running away. Everyone obliged and quickly follows without Dail paying them any attention. The robot finally stopped sliding across the ground. Dail hops out of the cockpit and fell on the ground. He looks back with his gaze hard.

Dail: This isn't over yet...

He said under his breath.

* * *

Later, Sonic and the gang managed to escape the area faraway as possible. They soon stopped to take a breather from the battle they had.

Knuckles: What now?

Sonic: We need time to think of a plan. We can't keep going on like this. We need to find the Chaos Emeralds and end this.

Gong: So uh... is this what you guys do everyday?

Knuckles wipes the sweat off his forehead from exhaustion.

Knuckles: We'd be lucky to have a day break from Eggman. He won't give up, when it comes to getting something that he wants.

Sonic: With all the running around he's been doing and never loses weight; he never fails to astonish me.

Carol is kicking dirt off the ground, agitated.

Carol: Well this stinks. Who do this over sized egg think he is? Trying to come over to our world and taking over half the kingdom.

Magister: He hasn't taken over the kingdom yet...

Everyone looks at the Royal Magister

Magister: But I'm a bit bestowed that he has hoodwinked King Dail to side with him and his wretched plans.

Sonic walks up and wrapped his arm around Knuckles.

Sonic: Kinda reminds me of someone that's a bit simpleminded as well.

Knuckles pushes him off, annoyed. Sonic starts laughing.

Knuckles: Shut it, Sonic!

Neera shakes her head at his playfulness.

Neera: I'm stoll a bit concerned of how you're the hero of your dimension.

Lilac: Doesn't matter.

Lilac jumps in.

Lilac: What we need to do now is think of a plan to get the Chaos Emeralds back, so they can go home.

Tails: I may have a plan.

Neera: Oh yeah? What's that?

While they are conversating, Milla is sniffing around the ground.

Tails: Do you guys have a lab at Shang Tu?

Gong: Yes we do, but it's not as advanced as the ones at Shang Mu.

Tails smiles a bit.

Tails: That's okay. That's all I need in order to stop Eggman.

Sonic rubs his muzzle a little, then shrugs.

Sonic: Oh alright, Tails... So uh... What is this plan?

Tails: If Eggman created an army, then we can create an army myself.

Carol: Cool an army of our own! What do you think we should name our army? OOH! OOH!

She puts her hands up, ecstatically.

Carol: Let's name them the termabot! O-or... Carol's bot control! OH WAIT NO!... The Claw Chasers.

Gong: No, no, and definitely no.

Carol sucks her teeth, mumbling under her breath.

Knuckles: Those names are cheesy to begin with. Eggman wouldn't taken us serious with names like those!

Milla finds a pile of dirt near a tree. She walks up to it and gives it a little sniff. She starts digging in that pile.

Neera: How about The United Tu's?

Gong: No... Infamous Warriors sounds a lot better.

Sweat bead rolls on Knuckles temple.

Knuckles: Guys, guys... let the master of names handle this.

He pats his chest.

Knuckles: Let's name them Knuckles' Army!

He stands proudly, as everyone in the background stares at him.

Lilac: No..

Sonic: Let's just call them Free-

Lilac: Let's call them the Armageddon Blossoms.

Lilac said, interrupting Sonic's sentence.

Knuckles: What kind of name is that?!

Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles: Armageddon, yes! Blossom? No!

Lilac crosses her arms with her gaze hard.

Lilac: Well at least it's better than the choices you and Carol made!

Carol: Hey!

Carol jumps into the argument.

Carol: I'll have you know that mine is more sufficient than the both of your choices!

Sonic rolls his eyes.

Sonic: Guys! To stop all the bickering; we can name them the Free-

Milla: Guys look!

Milla shouts out, interrupting Sonic's sentence. Everyone looked over to her direction and saw that she was holding a white Chaos Emerald.

Tails: A Chaos Emerald!

Lilac: Milla found one!

Milla walks over to them.

Milla: I saw it lying under a pile of dirt.

Sonic blinks.

Sonic: Well... even though it was quite unexpected... at least we found one.

Gong: Now let's keep this one safe around us.

Carol: Cooool... We have six more to collect.

Knuckles: And hopefully we'll get them before Eggman does.

Lilac: But for now, we need to rest until everything cools down. I may know a place not too far from here that we can lie our heads at, if that's okay Royal Magister.

Magister: Yes... I am okay with that.

Sonic: Then lead us the way, Lilac.

Lilac nods.

* * *

An hour later with Dr. Eggman, he suddenly slams his fists on his desk.

Eggman: Not only have we failed miserably, but we've lost our chance on getting the Chaos Emerald back! I am highly disappointed in all of you!

Everyone is back at Shang Mu. He was talking to Mayor Zao standing in front of his desk.

Zao: HA! You think I was the only that failed miserably?!

He angrily yells.

Zao: What happened to you and that "GREATEST" creation you were using?!

Eggman growls.

Eggman: That is not my greatest creation you red buffoon! My greatest creation is nowhere near done yet!

The red panda pulls his ears, irate.

Zao: When will it be done?!

Eggman: I don't know! It might be a month or so, when it's finished! Now instead of whining and complaining, why don't you go create a robot of your own or something?!

Zao: I am not creative like you.

Eggman face palms and pulled on his mustache.

Eggman: I regret doing this now.

He said to himself.

Eggman: We need to come up with another plan to get back the Chaos Emeralds from them. If you want more advanced technology, and you don't want them idiots to take over... then we need to come up with a good plan! And I think I know what to do!

Eggman hops out of his seat and walked towards the door.

Eggman: Come my annoying servant.

Zao shakes his head and follows.

Eggman: We have a lot of work to do.

* * *

Later with Sonic and the gang, they are at Pangu Lagoon. The place was deserted with demolished buildings, destroyed robots, old machines, etc.

Tails: Whoa... what happened here?

Gong: This is a long abandoned water-front called Pangu Lagoon. I'm surprised that Lilac has taken us here, but we have to lie our heads somewhere I supposed.

Tails looks around.

Tails: But... where? Everything is around here is destroyed.

Sonic has his hands on top of his head looking around.

Lilac: This is Pangu Lagoon, Sonic...

Sonic looks at her.

Lilac: Remember when we were being held at the castle, and I was telling you about Lord Brevon being here long ago with Ancient Dragons?

Sonic raises his brows, remembering.

Sonic: Yeah, but everything here is demolished... unless there's an indestructible house that's still standing?

Lilac rubs the back of her head.

Lilac: Well... no, I-

Knuckles: WHAT?!

Knuckles jumps in.

Knuckles: We came here for nothing?! Bad enough this place feels depressing!

Carol: Same... it makes me feel like I wanna cry.

Carol said, while picking through her ear.

Milla: ... I kinda wanna stay to relax...

Milla in her soft voice said.

Neera: If you like it or not, we have no other options. It's at least better than back there.

Tails: To be honest, these robots looks pretty cool. Maybe I can rebuild them and model them up a bit.

Carol: Rad idea. I would totally ride on one's back and give it a name. But I don't like to look at them, since they give me bad memories.

Tails flies over to one. It was Lord Brevon's robots. Tails pushes it on it's back to look at the front.

Tails: They're so huge...

Lilac: And yet... powerful.

Knuckles walks up to it and knocks on it.

Knuckles: So what were these robots for?

Neera: It's a very long story actually.

Sonic: Lilac has already told me the entire story.

Knuckles scoffs.

Knuckles: Figures...

Sonic: What?! We had nothing else to do in that boring jail cell!

Gong sighs.

Gong: Guess not, but we would like to apologize to all of you.

Sonic: Pssh!

Sonic rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Sonic: Nothing personal... we're used to situations like that... well I am, actually.

Neera: If we would've known what the actual situation was, then we wouldn't be going through this mess right now.

Tails: Yeah... I know, but it was going to happen anyway.

Gong groans, as he tightens his grip on his weapon.

Gong: When I get my hands on that damn panda... He's gonna regret meeting me.

Carol: He's greedy; it doesn't surprise me that he teamed up with that egg guy.

Neera: But it surprises me that King Dail would team up with such foolishness. He doesn't realize what this guy is up to.

Sonic: My question is... what is Eggman up to?

Knuckles: Probably wanting to build an empire like he did... twice...

Lilac tilts her head a little.

Lilac: An empire?

Sonic: His so called Eggman Empire that he wants to build.

Sonic snorts.

Sonic: He did it once, but it...

He sticks his thumbs down, and made sound effects of someone falling. He then made an explosion, as he threw his arms in the air.

Sonic:: Boom! It failed miserably.

Lilac: Heh... you guys sure have some history... but-

Carol: Who wants to live in his disgusting empire?

"This is an unexpected surprise... Sonic..."

Everyone turned around to an unexpected visitor.

* * *

 **Lilac: Hey! It's Lilac! We decided to stay in Pangu Lagoon for the night. We're thinking up a lot of plans to make sure Eggman doesn't get what he wants. Tails is doing a great job building Brevon's old robots. We wil do whatever it takes to make sure that Eggman's plans fail miserably. Sonic's friend has decided to join the group, which will make things easier for us. The more, the better! Next time: Sonic the Hedgehog:Chaos is Freedom! Don't miss out!**

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

Whelp guys... I know you were expecting this to be a new chapter, but sadly it isn't.

I truly hate to say this, but I'm not continuing with this story. I've lost tons of motivation with this story. I honestly did and it sucks horribly. The story doesn't seem like it's going anywhere at all. I did not plan this story well, so to me I think I've failed to complete another story that was intended to be completed before the year was over, but didn't. I'm very sorry that I'm ending the story on a cliffhanger as well. I know y'all were dying to see who found Sonic and his group of friends. Whelp, it was Shadow.

Anyway, this is all I have to really say. Now if you guys are interested though, I'm making a Sonic Forces story and recreating it my way, orI should say how I really wanted the story to turn out... maybe you'll see a glimpse of how I wanted the gameplay to turn out to ;)

If you're interested reading it, here's the link to it:

s/12810920/1/Sonic-Forces

Click the link,or copy and paste it on your search bar. That'll be really it. This story will be deleted in a couple of weeks. You'll be the lucky one to see this. Anyway...DEUCES!


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a bit unexpected to say the least. You thought this was going to be a surprising chapter, did you? Well sorry to burst you bubbles, but it's not. I do wanna talk about something though. So I've been seeing people asking me to continue this story, because they're actually interested in it. Some came to my Sonic Forces story and told me the same thing. I'm not mad at the people that's asking me to continue with the story, I'm actually grateful that they're begging me to continue the story. Whelp... I've been thinking and thinking if I should continue with the story or not. The answer is no- Wait! Wait though! Did I say no about remaking the series? Nope!**

 **My plan for this newly refreshed crossover is to create something more original. I don't want anything bland or cliche. I want to make a story that will get you on the edge of your seat and mind blown. The story will not be called "Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos is Freedom". As I said before, the story will most definitely be more original. I honestly didn't know where the story was going, nor did it have anything major in it. As for this new one... you'll just have to find out. I don't know when I'm going to create a new story for the crossover, but it will be soon.**

 **That'll be all for today. And don't forget to check out my Sonic Forces story! You may be interested in it!**


End file.
